The scars that make us who we are
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: A mini drabble series looking at Tenionia's past and Bakura's past as well as the start of their forbidden relationship. (OcxThief Bakura) Forbiddenshipping! If you don't like, don't read and flame!
1. Pain

Me: Hi! So, I was really bored, and yes, I know that I should update my other stories, but I am delaying because my muse is being more disobedient then usual. Anyways, the name for this pairing is Forbiddenshipping. Gotta love forbidden romances. Anyways, this is looking back at Bakura and Tenionia's childhoods and early lives. I write a chapter where they first meet. I don't own Bakura, just Tenionia and my characters. Enjoy!

* * *

A small ten year old child wandered aimlessly through the silent village. Ruby blood stained the sand on the ground and the walls of some of the buildings. The child knew that he was completely alone. He had watched everyone in his village; His friends and family as well as the people he didn't know be killed and their bodies melted down into enchanted gold. Bakura fell to his knees on the sand in the middle of the village and cried. His sobs were the only sound in the dead village of Kul Elna. There was no one to comfort him, no one to share his agony. The boy cried and cried for everyone that had been lost. He wept until tear no longer fell from his eyes. Bakura looked up to see the soft rays of Ra beginning to left from the horizon. It was then that Bakura vowed that he was have his vengeance. He would make the Pharaoh suffer just as he had suffered. He would be the one to spill the Pharaoh's blood for Kul Elna. Bakura got to his feet, all traces of tears now gone. He promised that the death of his village would not be unpunished. Bakura would bring the Pharaoh to his knees...

* * *

"Come now, Princess!" The magician taunted the small eight year old girl that was clad in a simple off white cotton dress. Tenionia cried out when the magician cast a spell that made her immobile.

"Come now, Tenionia!" Her father, King Akrin who was watching nearby yelled.

"Show the magician your power!"

"But Father!" Tenionia choked out as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I want Zireria!" She cried.

"No! Now do as you are told!" He growled. Something inside of the small princess snapped. Maybe it was her being denied the chance to see her elder sister, or the rage of having to do something that she didn't want to. Her mind went blank and the warm feeling that she had felt when that man was threatening her washed over her. Tenionia glowed sheering white as tears rolled down her small face.

"Zireria!" She screamed as white power sent the magician crashing backwards and Akrin into a wall. King Akrin smirked maliciously. Now he knew that his youngest daughter was the heir to Ma'at, therefore his key to bringing the Pharaoh to his knees.


	2. Scars and parting

Me: This one is slightly longer. Thanks for the reviews on last chapter. There is mild violence in this one. I only own Tenionia and Silos. Amon belongs to Blood thristy angle, who I kidnapped him from. Enjoy!

* * *

Tenionia, now sixteen dashed silently down the dark corridor with a bundle of food, water and blankets, as well as gold for emergencies. She also had a cloak with a hood over her crown and black hair. Tenionia sighed sadly as she looked back at her room that was her home for the past sixteen years. Sorrow pulled at her heart when she thought about what she was about to do.

'Even with all of my power, I wouldn't stand a chance against my father in a battle. I have to, for the good of the kingdom, even if I have to sever the ties to my family.' She looked into a room down the hall to see her elder sister, Zireria sleeping like an angel. Tenionia smiled fondly when she thought about her as a child.

"So long, Zireria. Perhaps we will meet again." With that soft farewell, Tenionia left the palace and slipped into the stables where her older brother, Silos was waiting.

"You ready, Nia?" Tenionia nodded and Silos helped her ready her mount, Abyss. Not a moment, Tenionia and Silos were ready. The siblings locked gazes and nodded. They quietly rode out of the stables and away from the palace. However the guards saw them. The guards yelled at them to stop, but Silos told Tenionia to keep going. Silos and Tenionia urged their horses to gallop faster. Tenionia looked back to see Amon mounting his horse and going after them. Tenionia hissed a curse through her teeth.

"Come on, Abyss. Don't fail me now!" Abyss seemed to sense the danger of the situation if they were caught. Abyss galloped as fast as he could muster and Tenionia could see the wall that acted as the border between Teaorna and its neighbor, Egypt. A yell caught her attention and she looked back to see that Silos had fallen and being circled by the men. Tenionia urged Abyss to stop, but Silos yelled at her to keep going.

"Tenionia! You'll be safe in Egypt! Go!" Tenionia looked towards the wall that wasn't far then back to her brother.

"Tenionia, run!" Tears in her eyes, she kicked Abyss and rode for the wall.

"I'll come back for you, Brother!" She yelled as Abyss leapt over the wall and disappeared into the dessert. Silos watched her disappear with sad eyes.

"I'll watch over you, Nia. Even if I die." He whispered as he was dragged back to the city. His head was bowed. He was ready to accept his fate, just as long as he knew that his sister was safe, his spirit would rest peacefully.

* * *

"Ha! How can a simple teen gain my throne as the king?" Bakura who was eighteen was quiet. He simply stood with his blade in hand, icy lavender eyes staring at the older man. The man that called himself king of thieves.

"Come and get me you old fart!" He taunted with a smug smirk. The man growled and picked up a sword.

"You will regret that, boy." Bakura's smirk broadened.

"Come and get me." The boy and the man crossed swords. Bakura managed to get some slashes on the man, but the man scratched his blade over his left eye. Thieves, under the man watched as the pair fought. Finally, Bakura knocked the sword from the man's hand and stabbed him.

"You are no longer the king." He whispered as he pulled the blade from the man's chest and watched as the now empty shell fell to the ground. He turned to the group and grinned.

"Now I am the king! Honor me!"


	3. A safe place

Me: This one is longer, and it is only for Tenionia. No Bakura, I was planning on writing their first meeting for the next one. I own only my characters. Enjoy!

* * *

Tenionia could feel the stares of the people as she lead Abyss through the Capital of Egypt. She tried very hard not to feel unnerved by the stares and the uneasy whispers that she heard as she strode passed. She was completely alone in this strange unfamiliar city. She felt homesick already, but she pressed that feeling down. She had to do this. Someone body checked her from behind and she had to lean on Abyss in order to keep herself from falling. There were startled gasps and Tenionia realized what had happened. Her hood had fallen from her head, exposing the crown and black hair on her head. She quickly pulled up her hood, but the damage was done.

"There's a princess of Teaona here!" A frantic woman called and Tenionia hissed another curse. She mounted Abyss and turned, riding out of the city.

'So much for that plan.' She bitterly thought as she robe away.

"Men, stop her!" She looked over her shoulder and cried out when a rope wrapped tightly around her body and pulled her from the saddle.

"Oof!" She grunted as she landed on her side in the sand. She began to thrash, but more rope bond her down and made escape more out of reach.

"Let me go!" She yelled as she squirmed against the ropes. She growled as a guard pulled her into a sitting pose and tore the hood from her head. A brunette with icy blue eyes glared down on her as he and another man that was bald dismounted from their horses.

"What is scum like you doing here?" Tenionia bowed her head, letting her bangs shield her eyes.

"Answer me!" Tenionia didn't flinch when he raised his voice.

"Seto, I sense this girl has remarkable power." Tenionia lifted her head to see the bald man looked at her with wide eyes and holding a golden ankh shaped key. The man called Seto looked down on her with a scowl.

"Who are you exactly?" Tenionia's eyes slid closed.

"I am Princess Tenionia, youngest daughter of King Akrin and Queen Arsinoe. I am the keeper of Isis' light." The two men shared a look.

"Shada, she's their princess. She had the courage to enter Egypt, we should slay her here and now." Seto hissed in a hushed voice, but Tenionia bowed her head. If she died here and now, then she may as well accept it.

"No," Shada said firmly and Tenionia lifted her head in confusion.

"We should let the Pharaoh decide her fate. If he decides to send her back, then-"

"No! Please don't send me back to Teorna!" Tenionia exclaimed in a panic, which caught the two keepers off guard.

"Why not, Princess?" Shada asked calmly as he knelt.

"If I go back, my father will deal me a fate worse then death. I fled from Teorna in search of help to take down my father." Tenionia locked eyes with Shada.

"Please, I beg of you. Don't send me back to Teorna, I'm your only chance of defeating my father." Seto didn't look convinced, but Shada nodded.

"We'll take you back to the city, and allow the Pharaoh Atem to decide whether or not you stay in Egypt." Shada helped Tenionia stand and lifted her onto Abyss, who was waiting nearby. Seto grunted and mount his own horse as Shada tried to lead Abyss. He neighed and pawed at the ground. Tenionia leaned against his neck and hushed him.

"It's alright, Abyss. Now behave." Abyss calmed down and let Shada take the reins.

"Be gentle and patient with Abyss. He's a little hot tempered." Tenionia chuckled lightly. Shada gently pulled on the reins and lead Abyss and the others back to the city.

"I'm curious, Princess," Shada started.

"Is it true that your kingdom is in poverty?" Tenionia sighed.

"Unfortunately yes. After my mother committed suicide, my father's true nature was revealed. He raised the taxes to the point where no one could pay them. Many lost their homes and food become too expensive that many starved."

"That's terrible."

"I know." Tenionia bowed her head.

"What's worse is my father most likely will kill my brother for helping me escape." Shada looked surprised at this.

"He would kill his own son, just for helping you escape?"

"Yes. My father sees it as treason, and therefore the penalty is death." She said with a dark look in her eyes.

"My father is a tyrant." Shada didn't reply to that remark. As they trotted through the city, Tenionia listened to the hushed uneasy whispers of the people as they passed.

"It's one of the princesses." Tenionia sighed and tuned out the whispers. Her eyes slipped closed.

'I hope that the Pharaoh will believe me.'

* * *

Atem tapped the arm of his throne as he tried to hide his boredom as Siamon spoke about the happenings in the kingdom. A guard suddenly dashed in and hastily bowed.

"My Pharaoh! Lord Shada and Lord Seto have returned and they have a prisoner from Teorna with them." Atem perked up at the mention of Egypt's neighbor.

"Let them in." The guard nodded and dashed out to have Shada and Seto enter the throne room with a young girl on the tow with her head bowed. Her hair was the darkest shade of black Atem had ever seen and covered her face. Atem recognized the crown on her head. She was one of the princesses. Shada, Seto and the girl all bowed.

"Pharaoh, we found her trying to flee from the city." Atem looked at the girl, who was refusing to meet his eyes.

"What is your name, my lady?" When the girl was quiet, Seto growled in annoyance.

"Answer the Pharaoh!" He snapped and the girl's eyes lifted with her head. Atem was caught off guard by her eye color. It was dark purple, and her eyes seemed to great sorrow. A sorrow that Atem couldn't begin to understand.

"I am Princess Tenionia of Teorna." Uneasy murmurs sounded through the room when the Tenionia revealed her identity.

"What are you doing so far from your own kingdom, Princess Tenionia?" Atem asked.

"I fled. My father, King Akrin is growing more out of control as every day passes. I have the potential to face him and end his reign, but that doesn't do anyone any good if I can't use it. I realized that if I was to farther my magic and grow in strength, I wouldn't be able to do it in Teorna with my father watching." Atem locked eyes with her and saw pure fear in her eyes.

"Please, I ask that you allow me to stay. If I am sent back, my father will deal me a fate worse then death and I'll be able to help my people. Please, I beg of you." Siamon looked at Atem, who was deep in thought.

"What is your choice, Pharaoh?" Atem stood.

"Cut the ropes." A guard did as he was ordered and helped Tenionia to her feet.

"Princess Tenionia, as the gods are my witness, I will allow you to stay in the palace. As long as you are here, you will be safe from your father's wrath." Tenionia sighed in relief and smiled at the young king.

"Thank you, Pharaoh. You have no idea what this means to me." Atem smiled.

"You are welcome, Princess Tenionia." Tenionia bowed. Atem told a servant to escort their new guest to her rooms for the evening.

* * *

"Is this suitable, my lady?" The young girl asked as she let Tenionia into a room with a balcony. The walls were covered with cloth tapestries of the gods and of the history of Egypt. A balcony that looked out over the city was covered by curtains of thin linen.

"This will be fine, thank you." The girl bowed.

"The Pharaoh will assign servants to tend to you, my lady." Tenionia smiled lightly.

"Thank you. By the way, what is your name?" The girl looked rather startled, but shyly replied.

"Aasia, my lady." Tenionia winked.

"I think that you and I will be friends, Aasia."


	4. The burdens of power

Me: I know that I said that I would do Bakura and Tenionia's meeting next but I couldn't refuse to do this one. You can't stop a muse. Anyways, this came from Blood Thirsty Angle's Breath of Life fic. This is a tribute to her and all her awesomeness. I'll miss you while you're off in Florida. I only own Tenionia and Teana is Anzu in the past. Happy reading!

* * *

"How is it that there are two gods inside of you?" Tenionia asked as Teana looked at her. Tenionia stared longingly out the window as the storm raged on outside.

"Fate simply decided that I would make a good host." She blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"What is it like to have something like that inside?"

"It can be a burden at times, but it can also be a gift. I will admit that there have been times when I have been grateful for my powers." Tenionia admitted.

"Let me show you." Tenionia covered her right eye with her hand and called the piece of Isfet that was inside of her soul. Teana yelped in surprise when her friend's left eye turned crimson with a slitted pupil. After a moment, the crimson faded and Tenionia's eye turned back to its normal dark purple and she lowered her hand.

"That is the darkness that resides inside of me. It is to balance the light that is stronger."

"Tenionia, I don't know what to say." She managed a weary smile.

"I was told long ago by a wise magician, that there are two wolves inside of everyone, one of good and one of evil. The one that is stronger is the one we feed." Teana smiled.

"That is good advice."

* * *

Bakura growled as he descended underground to where his Ka and the millennium stone rested. His arm bled as he held it to his chest as he walked and sat on the stairs and wrapping the wound tightly with stripes of white linen.

'Have you been fighting again, Bakura?' A deep voice asked in the thief's mind, making him growl again.

"Oh, leave me alone, Zorc." He snapped. The spirit of the darkness god hovered over the stone.

'You have been fighting again? You aren't any use if you are wounded, thief.' Bakura glared at the spirit over his shoulder.

"I will do what I want! I don't have to listen to you." He snapped sharply. The spirit frowned. It glided from the stone and sunk his long black claws into the fresh wound on Bakura's arm. Bakura bit his lip to keep from crying out in agony.

'You vowed to serve me when you vowed to get back at the Pharaoh! When I found you, you were a small frightened child who was saddened and hateful.' The spirit tore his claws from Bakura's torn flesh and Bakura cradled the limb, which was now bleeding more then it was before.

'Remember your place, you are a servant, and if you dare defy me, then the punishment will be worse then it was this time. That is your only warning.' With that, the spirit of the god vanished in smoke, leaving Bakura alone. Bakura spat a curse as he sat on the stairs again and wrapped his arm.

"Soon, I wouldn't need your help anymore. Soon, I wouldn't be a slave you, Zorc."


	5. The meeting and the promise to help

Me: Man this one is really long. Sorry about that. Anyways, this takes place after chapter three and Tenionia and Bakura meet for the first time! :D I only own Tenionia and thanks to Blood Thirsty Angle and white pedal for reviewing and Blood for fueling my disobedient muse. Happy reading!

* * *

Tenionia sighed through her nose as she leaned the railing of the balcony in her room. It had been over a month since the Pharaoh had allowed her to stay in Egypt. The princess had been adjusting to her life in Egypt rather nicely. Mahad had taken her as a student to help her grow stronger. Isis and Mana and Atem had all been trying to help her feel comfortable, even though Seto had been making it very clear that he didn't trust her, or agreed with Atem's choice to let her stay. Akheden had also agreed with Seto that he didn't trust her either, but they were ignored for the most part. There were sometimes, when Seto would say a snide remark, Tenionia would tell him off and have to fight to keep her magic under control. The princess sighed again as she looked up at the stars and the moon. There were nights like this that she missed home and her family. Even though she was glad to be free from her father, she still missed her sister, Zireria. She vaguely wondered how she was. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard yelling below. She leaned over the balcony to see men on horseback heading for the palace.

"Thieves." She whispered. Tenionia turned when she heard guards yelling as they ran passed her room. Tenionia knew that the Pharaoh would tell her to stay in her room, but she bit her lip as she opened her door and dashed down the hall with her skirt hitched up. She stopped when she came to a hall that branched off in four different directions.

"Damn, which way do I go?" She cursed. A dark chuckle sounded behind her and she turned to see three figures coming from one of the corridors.

"Well, what do we have here men? A very fine young lady." They circled around Tenionia and she backed away from them.

"Stay back!" She growled. The leader chuckled again.

"Oh now why would we do that? We only want to look at you." Tenionia growled when she saw the dark look in his eyes. Lust, that much was clear. White flames burst to life in her palms and the two henchmen backed away slightly.

"Akiu, she's a magician." The one on the left breathed. The man, Akiu chuckled.

"That doesn't even faze me. I like my woman with power and fire." Tenionia scowled.

"Bad choice." She chanted and thick smoke pooled around them concealing her from the eyes of the men.

"Where did that bitch go?" Akiu yelled out. The three cried out in surprise when they felt their bodies being constricted. They fell to the ground with a thud and the smoke cleared, revealing Tenionia with a smirk on her lips and the end of thick twine in her hand.

"Sorry boys, but I have more fight in me then you think." She pulled the end tight, making the men yelp. She then tied the end to a column.

"I'll let the guards find you. Have fun, boys."

"Little bitch!" Akiu growled. Tenionia stopped and glared over her shoulder, her eyes glowing sheering white. Akiu and the other two yelped in surprise at that. Tenionia just turned and took the hall to the farthest left. Tenionia allowed herself a light chuckle.

'I sure scared them.' She giggled to herself. Suddenly, everything was quiet. The sounds of battle weren't heard. Nothing but deadly silence was heard and the princess stopped in her tracks and scanned the darkened hall around her. She froze when she heard slow clapping.

"I have to say that I am impressed, girl. You took out three thieves all on your own, and you showed enough mercy that you didn't even kill them." A voice said.

"Whose there?" She asked, her eyes darting to find the owner of the voice. The voice chuckled.

"Surprise." Tenionia yelped as her arms were grabbed and placed behind her back.

"I haven't seen someone like you or with your raw power before now. The light that is inside of you is bright and burning."

"Who are you?" She gasped as she was sharply turned and came face to face with a boy of eighteen. His dark eyes and silver white hair seemed to glow in the darkness of the hall. What was odd was she saw a whirl of emotions in his dark gaze. Angry, hatred were the first things that she saw in his eyes, but when she looked deeper, she saw grief and sorrow, much to her surprise. There was a double latched scar over his one eye and down his cheek, like a knife wound from long ago. He leaned in and she sharply inhaled.

"I'm your worst nightmare come to life." He suddenly turned and Tenionia heard the sound of men running down the halls, yelling out commands. The boy hummed. Tenionia yelped as he placed her over his shoulder and started to dash away from the calls.

"Put me down!" She yelled as she struggled, but his firm hand stayed on the small of her back and kept her in place.

"I said put me down!" She yelled and Bakura cried out in surprise as Tenionia's powers knocked him off balance. Tenionia landed on the floor with a grunt. She looked back to see him grunting and picking himself up. Tenionia turned and dashed down the hall, hoping to get away from him. Bakura cursed and Tenionia dashed faster down the hall when she heard his footfalls gaining on her.

"Got you!" He yelled as he grabbed her arms again. She thrashed around, but she couldn't shake his grasp.

"Stop squirming, it's not helping you." He told her through clenched teeth.

"Let me go!" Bakura growled and dragged her down the hall. Tenionia's struggling didn't let up as she was pulled down the hall. Bakura was giving annoyed, he briefly considered smacking the girl over the head to get her to shut up and stop, but he decided against it. He needed her still. He opened a door to a room and pushed her inside and shut the door inside of her. Once they were inside the room, Tenionia slipped out of Bakura's grasp.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Bakura growled.

"You know, if you ask too many questions you could hurt yourself." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not afraid of you." He stepped closer to her.

"You should be."

"Well, I'm not." He growled.

"Stupid woman, what is it with you?" She scowled and flames came to life in her palms.

"If anything, you should be afraid of me." Bakura lifted an eyebrow at that.

"And why is that, Princess?" Her scowl deepened.

"Because I have to control my magic. I could easily die like all the other magicians before me who have taken my path. You've only seen a small piece of what I can do." Bakura chuckled.

"Oh I'm so scared of white flames." The flames died suddenly.

"What is it you want?"

"Revenge." Tenionia was confused by his answer.

"What do you mean?" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"You're just as naïve as the others. Your great Pharaoh has been keeping secrets."

"What are you talking about?" Bakura growled and pushed her on the ground.

"Your Pharaoh destroyed the village of Kul Elna! He took my family and friends away from me and left me all alone in the world. I watched as their bodies were melted down to gold."

"No, you're wrong." Bakura scowled.

"Really now?" Tenionia sat up.

"I know the Pharaoh. He would never order such a thing." Bakura knelt so they were at eye level.

"You obviously don't know him as well as you say." Bakura stood.

"I'll enjoy naming everyone he slaughtered as I cut him." He said turning.

"Wait!" Bakura stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"What?"

"I'll help you. I'll find out who destroyed your village, just don't harm Atem." Bakura turned to look at the girl.

"How do I know that you wouldn't betray me to your guard?" Tenionia stood up.

"I won't, I give you my word." Bakura hummed.

"So, you'll find out about Kul Elna and you won't betray me?" She shook her head. Bakura still eyed her unconvinced.

"I need more then your word, princess." Tenionia thought then pulled one of the rings from her finger and offered it to Bakura.

"This was my mother's ring. It is a promise ring, so if one makes a promise on it, that promise can't be broken unless the ring is returned." Tenionia closed her fist around the small piece of jewelry.

"I place my promise upon this ring, so it may not be broken. I will find who is responsible for the destruction of Kul Elna and I will not betray you to the guards or the court. I will not say a word to anyone about this promise." Tenionia opened her hand and the ring glowed a soft silver. She placed the ring in his hand and Bakura nodded satisfied.

"Fair enough, Princess." He moved to the balcony outside.

"Tenionia." Bakura turned back to the girl with a questioning look.

"My name is Tenionia." Bakura hummed.

"What is your name? I would like to know the name of the thief I am helping." Bakura hopped on the railing and slyly smirked at her.

"I go by Thief king Bakura." With that, Bakura leapt off the railing and disappeared. Tenionia dashed up and leaned over the railing, hoping to see him, but he had gone. She sighed to herself.

"Thief king Bakura." She thoughtfully rubbed the finger that the promise ring was on. She hummed.

"Interesting name."


	6. Late night meetings

Me: Hah! Twice in a row! Anyways this is set after the last chapter. I only own Tenionia. Happy reading!

* * *

Bakura come back to the palace to see how the investigation was going every night since that night they first met, though Tenionia had told had told him that it was getting difficult to investigate without questions being asked. However, she kept her promise and didn't give anything away. After a while, Bakura just came to see her. They got to know more about one another, and Bakura wouldn't admit aloud that she was not what he expected. She was tough and more of a tomboy. She didn't let her beautiful face make her vain and she had a kind heart. Bakura was kinda envious of how she was born a royal, but she didn't act like it.

"Why don't you act like a princess?" He asked as he leaned his back again the balcony. His hood was up to hit his white hair that glowed in the moonlight.

"I don't really think of myself as a princess." Tenionia replied looking out over the city.

"All I really am is a girl that simply wears the mask of a princess." Bakura lifted an eyebrow.

"What sense does that make?" Tenionia chuckled. She told a hold of the crown and took it off.

"Think of it this way; When I am wearing my crown, I'm Princess Tenionia. When I'm not, I am just simply Tenionia. I don't really see how my title as a princess should define how I act." Bakura lifted an eyebrow. Tenionia placed the crown on a table and turned to Bakura.

"Besides, I made my choice when I fled. I may be of royal blood, but I am an invalid heir because I didn't accept the throne."

"Hang on, so you were next in line for the throne?! Why did you give it up?" Tenionia turned away and sighed.

"In all honesty, I was afraid." Bakura frowned. Tenionia moved from the balcony and sat on the bed.

"I knew that my father won't give up the throne easily. I wasn't strong enough to fight him. I knew that it would take all my power if I fought him."

"Right." Tenionia glared at him.

"You don't believe me?"

"No. I find it hard to believe that your father is stronger then you."

"He practices Chaos magic." She snapped, standing up. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean anything." She sighed in frustration.

"You practice Shadow magic, don't you?" Bakura frowned.

"How did you know that?" It was her turn to smirk smugly.

"When you are as powerful as I am, you can sense other magic when it is presence or nearby." Bakura scowled at that.

"And you failed to mention that before?" She chuckled. She winked.

"Lets just say that it was a magician's secret. Besides you have yet to understand my powers and what I am capable of." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Princess." He replied and she chuckled.

"You don't have to call me Princess." She turned as he stood on the balcony.

"You don't have to call me, Princess all the time."

"What? Would you prefer that I call you Magician instead?" He smirked and she gave him a look.

"It's neither that or Princess." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Bakura chuckled and winked.

"I'll be seeing you, Princess." He leapt off the balcony and Tenionia dashed out and leaned over the railing. She had hoped to see him as he left but he had disappeared. Tenionia cursed.

"How does he do that?"


	7. Pricks and kisses

Me: Hi again! This was actually something that I had written long ago and I found it in my files.

E: She added on to it.

Me: Yup! ^^ Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added to favorites!

E: Sorceress owns only Tenionia and her family as well as the prick Aki.

Me: Nice, E.

E: I thought so!

Me/E: Happy reading!

Me: Jinx!

E: -..-

* * *

Tenionia smiled as she watched the festival of the flood. Atem had told her that it was the festival that happened each year when the Nile flooded its banks. The princess glanced at the young Pharaoh that was sitting on the throne next to her. Atem looked at her with a slight smile on his face.

"Are you enjoying the festival?" Tenionia nodded.

"It's different from the festivals back home." Atem smiled and looked forward. Tenionia frowned when princes from around Egypt, all wishing for one thing and one thing only, her hand. Atem chuckled lightly at the unimpressed glare that Tenionia was shooting at him.

"On don't give me that look, Tenionia. These princes have traveled far to see you."

"And they are no better then the daughters of the noblemen that batter their eyelashes at you in hopes of getting your attention." Tenionia retorted. The princess turned and crossed her arms.

"I've seen their types time and time again." Atem sighed.

"Perhaps there will be a diamond in the rough, so to speak." Tenionia blew a tuff of hair out of her face.

"Doubtful, but there is a chance I suppose." One walked up to her and bowed.

"Princess Tenionia, you are just as beautiful as they say you are." He smiled and Tenionia crinkled her nose in distaste. She simply turned her head away and waited for him to walk away. The prince bowed again and walked off. Atem sighed and looked at her with a glare.

"What?"

"You didn't have to be so cold." Tenionia sighed.

"I told you before, Pharaoh. I have met far too many princes that were arrogant and only wanted to marry me because of my pretty face." Tenionia frowned.

"Not to mention my powers." Atem sighed himself.

"I know how you feel, but there has to be someone that isn't vain like everyone else."

"I suppose." Tenionia stood.

"I'm going to be outside. I need some fresh air." Atem nodded and Tenionia walked out, not knowing that one was watching her.

* * *

Tenionia smiled to herself as she stepped into the garden. The garden was peaceful in the silver moonlight. She brushed her fingers against one of the blossoms in the tree as she passed by.

"My, these are such beautiful blossoms." Tenionia turned to see a young man.

"My, Princess, you look wonderful."

"Sorry, I'm not interested." Tenionia turned only to have him move closer.

"Wouldn't you give me a chance? I am Prince Aki." He bowed and Tenionia turned away.

"I'm sorry, I already told you, I'm not interested." Aki growled. He grasped her shoulder.

"Stop playing hard to get, Princess. You know that you want me." Tenionia slapped his hand away.

"All I want is you to leave me alone." Aki growled.

"You're as icy as they come."

"I'm not icy, I just see what others cannot. Just because you are a prince doesn't mean you are allowed to step on others are not as gifted as you are. I'll say that you don't even care that there are children on the streets and almost starving to death." Aki looked away. Tenionia smirked.

"I was correct. You all are just the same." With that she walked away, only to be stopped again when he grasped her wrist.

"I don't care what anyone says, I want you to be mine."

"Let go of my wrist, prince."

"No." Tenionia let her magic free and her eyes glowed white. Aki swallowed.

"I said to let go of me." He did and Tenionia's magic faded.

"Now you know why people stay away from me." She told him and walked deeper into the gardens. Aki grunted and walked back to the festival.

Bakura lifted an eyebrow as Tenionia passed the tree he was siting in.

"That was quick." He remarked and Tenionia looked up at him.

"He understood why princes fear me." He chuckled as he climbed down from the tree.

"Be that as it may, that doesn't stop them. Your innocent face draws them closer." Tenionia frowned.

"I never asked for beauty. Besides, all the princes that I've met were complete dogs." He chuckled as he held her arms and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Funny how mortals long for beauty but never get it. They try to get a piece of it when it reveals itself. That is the price of beauty." Tenionia hummed.

"What are you doing here, Thief king?" Bakura lifted his chin from her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"I wanted to see the show." Tenionia made a face.

"Are you afraid that I will pick one of them?" Bakura crinkled his nose and she chuckled.

"Is the Great Thief King jealous?" Bakura turned from her.

"Don't be ridiculous." Tenionia chuckled.

"You are. Come now, Thief king, admit it."

"I'm not jealous." He firmly said with his back still turned to her. She snickered.

"Alright, then perhaps I will find a decent prince at the festival." She turned and walked back when she felt her hand being grabbed. She yelped in surprise as Bakura's lips pressed against hers. The kiss was rough but it was also sweet, like a forbidden fruit. Tenionia moaned and closed her eyes as she melted into the kiss. Soon the need for air grew and the pair broke away, but Bakura kept his hand on her wrist and touched his nose to hers.

"Alright, you win. Yes, I am jealous, but you deserve someone better then those pricks." Tenionia chuckled and pressed a finger to his lips.

"You're right, which is why I'm going to do this." She went up on her tip toes and kissed his lips again. Bakura accepted the kiss. Now their relationship was on a whole new level.


	8. Escape

Me: Hahah! Twice in a row! I am going strong here ^^ Thanks to everyone for favoriting, following and reviewing! Disclaimer is the same.

* * *

Bakura's eyes scanned the darkness of the corridor. The only light in the palace corridor was the light that the flickering stars provided. The thief glanced around, searching. When he heard foot falls coming towards him, he pressed his body against a column. Tenionia walked around the corner and Bakura smirked when he saw her. He grasped her wrist and pulled her into the shadows, covering her mouth with his free hand.

"Shh, it's just me." He whispered, lowering his hand.

"Thief king, don't scare me like that." She hissed annoyed and Bakura lightly chuckled at the menacing look that she was giving him. He place a hand on her head.

"You know, that look doesn't work when you're so short and small." She growled and glared, making him chuckle. She slapped his hand away.

"You shouldn't be here. What if someone comes?" Bakura winked.

"I'll be fine. They have yet to catch me."

"Tenionia?" Tenionia bit back a curse as Atem turned into the hall. Bakura smirked. He roughly grabbed her and pressed her arms behind her back.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Just play along." He hissed in her ear. Bakura stepped out of the shadows with Tenionia and Atem frowned.

"Bakura, let go of Princess Tenionia." Bakura smirked.

"Now why would I do that? She is a very powerful girl, she could be useful." Tenionia thrashed like she did when they first met to make it more believable. Atem scowled.

"I would like to stay and chat, Pharaoh, but I think it's time I exit." Tenionia yelped as Bakura threw her over his shoulder and dashed off down the corridor, crackling. Tenionia could hear Atem yelling commands at the guards to go after them. Bakura glanced back over his shoulder to see men chasing them. Bakura sharply turned and cursed. They were caught in a corner. Seto and Atem along the guards were closing on them from either side. Bakura put Tenionia back on the ground and she inhaled sharply as he held a knife to her throat.

"I won't come any closer." He warned. Atem looked surprised at his move, but Seto wasn't even look surprised. Tenionia winced. She knew that Bakura wouldn't intentionally harm her, but still there was a dagger at her throat. Bakura cried out in pain, the knife slipped from his hand and Tenionia slid out of his hold and backed away. Bakura fell and Mahad stood behind him.

"I only knocked him unconscious."

"Well done, Mahad." Atem said and Seto nodded at the men. Two guards picked up Bakura and dragged him to the dungeon. Tenionia watched them disappear as she rubbed her throat. For a moment she was truly afraid that Bakura would cut her.

"Tenionia? Are you alright?" Atem asked.

"I'm fine, really." Mahad checked her over to make sure and found that she was okay.

"You should get some rest princess. You just had a scare." Mahad advised and Tenionia nodded. Atem walked her to her room and she thanked him before slipping into the room.

"Sweet dreams, Tenionia." Atem smiled and Tenionia lightly smiled also.

"Goodnight Atem." She closed the door and sighed.

"I hope you'll be alright, Bakura."

* * *

Bakura didn't cry out as the whip found its mark on his torn back. His arms were out and held by thick shackles that were attached to the ceiling of the cell.

"That's enough." Seto said and the guard stepped back. Seto glared at Bakura and he glared right back.

"That's enough for today." Seto looked at Bakura.

"Be glad that the Pharaoh has ordered me to keep you alive, Thief. If I had my way, I would kill you here and now." With that he left Bakura alone. He sighed and winced.

"Damn. The king has fallen." Bakura muttered with his head falling forward. He then fell into a restless sleep. Only to be awakened by the sound of footsteps. He lifted his head to see a familiar form.

"Princess?" Her soft fingers brushed his scar.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Stop." He shifted against the chains.

"I guess I brought this fate on myself. This is what I get for being a thief." Her hand left his face and set on the shackles.

"Don't loose faith just yet, Thief King." Her magic unlocked the shackles and she melted them. Bakura was surprised by her actions.

"I don't belong here. I may be a princess but I'm sick and tired of being trapped behind walls I can't climb." Bakura smirked.

"If that is your wish, Princess." He winked as he took his coat from her hands.

"Call me Tenionia." Bakura smirked as he placed his coat on.

"Fair enough, Tenionia." He wrapped his arms around her and called up his shadow magic.

'Take us away from here.' Darkness wrapped around them and cloaked them in shadow. When the shadow evaporated, the princess and the thief were gone.


	9. Wandering children

Me: This one is short. I don't own Bakura or the song. Just Tenionia. The song is Wanderer's lullaby by Adrisaurus. It is an original work and support her awesomeness!

* * *

Tenionia frowned as she held Bakura's head on her lap and ran her fingers through his hair as they sat on the blanket that was spread out on the floor of a simple hut. She briefly marveled at how soft it was. She looked down at his stomach to see that the slash across his flat abdomen was slightly tinted sickly green. Cold sweat covered his face and his hands were clammy. Tenionia touched his forehead to find that he had a very high fever.

"Hang on, Bakura. Just hang on." Her hand hovered over his wound and Tenionia closed her eyes and concentrated. Her magic wrapped around his wound and emitted a soft glow. Bakura coughed and spat out the green goo. It landed on the wood of the hut, emitting a sizzling noise and an acidic smell. Tenionia bit her lip.

"Bakura, Listen, I can help you fight off the poison but you need to give me something." Bakura moaned and his eyes slightly fluttered open.

"I need your Ren; your secret name." Tenionia brushed her fingertips under his bangs and closed her eyes. She saw all of his memories and each emotion that he had felt. Finally he whispered the name to her and she spoke it, weaving it into a healing spell. Not a moment later, the wound healed and melted away. Tenionia smiled lightly and Bakura groaned again, opening his eyes all the way.

"Princess..." She hushed him.

"Don't overwork yourself. You're still recovering from the poison, so you need to rest." He shifted off her lap and pulled her to his chest. She yelped in surprise and he managed a light chuckle.

"You need rest as much as I do." Bakura stiffly folded an arm behind his head and wrapped the other around Tenionia's mid-back. The princess rested her head on his chest and listened as the thief's ragged breaths evened out. Bakura yawned and she giggled.

"How did you heal me?" She smirked and winked.

"Magician's secret."

"Right, well I was the one that you used so I should be allowed."

"That's no excuse, and no, I'm not going to tell you." Bakura growled and Tenionia giggled. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Just try and rest, Thief king. You need it." Bakura stared up at the ceiling of the hut as Tenionia moved closer. Bakura yawned again.

_"Wandering child of the earth, do you know just how much you're worth?_

_ You have walked this path since your birth, you were destined for more._

_ There are those who'll tell you you're wrong._

_ There will try to silence your song, but right here is where you belong so don't search anymore."_ Bakura smirked as his eyes slid closed. He listened as Tenionia sang the soft lullaby.

_ "You are the dawn of a new day that is waking; A masterpiece still in the making._

_ The blue in an ocean of gray. _

_ You are right where you need to be, poised to inspire and to succeed. _

_ You'll look back and you'll realize one day..."_ Tenionia stopped singing and looked to see that Bakura had fallen asleep. She chuckled and kissed his face.

"Sweet dreams, King Akefia." She muttered then drifted off herself.


	10. The silly games we play

Me: This one is very goofy. It's much more happy then the last chapter. I only own Tenionia. Happy reading!

* * *

Bakura frowned as Tenionia dipped her toes into the crystal water of the oasis. Bakura had taken off his coat and shoes and waded out into the pond to cool off. Tenionia had only taken off her shoes and was dipping her feet into the water.

"Why are you only dipping your feet in the water?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I don't see the need to wade." She replied simply. Bakura scowled.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you princess?" She rolled her eyes.

"I don't have an answer for everything. I just know things that you don't." Bakura grunted. The pair was quiet when Bakura smirked evilly. He splashed water at her, making her dress slightly clear and her hair all wet. She growled.

"Bakura!" He just laughed at the glare that she gave him.

"I have to say that you have a nice body." Tenionia turned bright red that at remark and covered the parts that were clear.

"You are a jackass, Thief king!" She snapped and dashed off, leaving Bakura to laugh at her.

Tenionia growled and dried off her dress, feeling annoyed at Bakura for doing that. She smirked when she spotted him still in the water.

"Well two can play at that game." She muttered. She chanted and made the pond bubble.

"What the hell?" She heard Bakura ask. She waited for the pressure to build high and higher until...

SPLASH!

"What the hell?!" She laughed as she emerged from the trees to see he was on his behind in the pool and drenched in water.

"Princess!" She laughed as she turned and dashed into the oasis. Bakura got up and chased after her. Bakura caught up to Tenionia and tackled her, causing them to roll down a sand dune. They laughed as Bakura pinned her under him.

"Caught you." He teased as he playfully licked her ear.

"Alright, you win, now get off of me." Tenionia said, pushing on his chest, but it didn't do much considering that she was much smaller than him.

"I'm happy here." He replied nuzzling her neck. She shifted and using her legs, she managed to turn him over on his back and saddle his waist.

"Ha!" She laughed triumphantly. Bakura grinned mischievously and flipped her back on her back.

"Hey!" He laughed.

"They don't call me the Thief King for nothing, Princess." He leaned closer and she caught his lips. He was mildly caught off guard by the kiss that he didn't notice that Tenionia had managed to flip him off of her until it was too late. She laughed as she dashed back to the oasis.

"You may be the Thief King, but feminine charms do wonders if you know how to use them." Bakura got up and growled.

"Come back here!" His response was laughter from the princess.

'I think that she is more trouble then she is worth.' He thought as he walked back to see Tenionia grinning at him.

"Oh stop with that stupid grin, princess." Tenionia chuckled.

"Oh you're just upset because I won that. You're being a sore loser." Bakura sat next to her.

"And you're being a sore winner." Tenionia frowned.

"Right." Bakura chuckled at the face she made.

"Nice." Tenionia let him pull her into his lap. Bakura nuzzled her neck again and she chuckled as his hair brushed against her cheek. The pair sat on the sand for a while as they watched Ra slow dip towards the horizon.

"We should go back, it will be nightfall soon." Bakura said and Tenionia nodded, crawling out of Bakura's lap as Bakura stood. She yelped as he scooped her off the ground. Bakura chuckled.

"That was revenge. It's rather cute when you squeal." She gave him a deadly glare only to make him chuckle more.

"I thought I told that glare doesn't work." Tenionia growled.

"Jerk." She cried out when he tossed her on the ground.

"Hey Thief king!" He chuckled as he grabbed his coat.

"Sorry Princess, but that was part of my revenge." Tenionia blasted the sand by his feet, making him lose his balance and land backwards into the pool. Tenionia snickered as Bakura came up and growled. Tenionia chuckled and smirked.

"Consider this game even, Thief King." Bakura grumbled under his breath as he stepped out of the pool. Tenionia snickered as she went to find wood and stone to make a fire as night fell. Bakura shook out his hair as Tenionia got the fire going with her magic. Bakura looked at her funny.

"Why do you rely on your magic so much?" She shrugged.

"I was always taught to use it when I can. Though, most of the time I don't. I only use it when I need it." Bakura hummed. As night fell and the sky grew dark, Bakura kept shooting glares at the princess, which she ignored.

"Stop glaring, Thief King." She said coolly. Bakura scowled and sighed.

"I don't understand you, Princess. You are something different." Tenionia's eyes twinkled in the light of the flames.

"Is different a good thing?" Bakura shrugged.

"I'm not sure." She chuckled and yawned. Bakura chuckled. He watched as she laid on the sand and drifted off to sleep. When Bakura was sure that she was asleep, he kissed her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Tenionia."


	11. The call from the past and the darkness

Me: I don't want the summer to end! D: That's all I got to say. Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and added to favorites! I only own Tenionia and my OCs.

E: Please note that this one is kinda depressing.

Me: A little bit, yea. Anyways, Happy reading!

* * *

Bakura was watching the fire when he heard moaning. He looked to see Tenionia tossing and turning. Bakura stood and moved closer to her and grasped her shoulders.

"Tenionia, wake up." Her eyes snapped open and she gasped.

"You were having one of your nightmares again." Tenionia sat up on her elbows and closed her eyes. Bakura could see tears forming under her eyes.

"It felt so real..." She muttered. Bakura gasped as she hugged his chest. The surprised look softened as he wrapped his arms around her. She was truly afraid of what she saw.

"It's okay, it was only a dream."

"Thief...King..." Bakura pulled away slightly and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Call me Bakura, from now on." She grunted, nodding. She buried her face into his chest and Bakura held her silently. Bakura suddenly perked up when he felt something near.

"What is wrong?" Tenionia asked. She gasped when his hold on her tightened.

"There's someone here." The fire cracked and died, engulfing them in darkness. Tenionia nervously tightened her hold on his coat and Bakura gritted his teeth. Hot pain hit his back and he cried out.

"Bakura!" A small crackling light glowed in Tenionia's hand and she saw smoke curling from his back. Tenionia yelped as she torn from Bakura and harshly pulled to her feet. An all too familiar man came walking up with a smirk on his face.

"Ma'kaan." Tenionia murmured and Ma'kaan grinned.

"You remember me after all these years, Tenionia? I figured that you forgot about me." Tenionia scowled.

"That's Princess Tenionia to you." She growled and he chuckled.

"I don't think so, considering that the Queen has disowned you. Besides," He glanced distastefully at Bakura who was glaring.

"You are associating with the Thief king. Your parents are turning in their graves." Tenionia jerked out of the men's grasp.

"I don't care. As far as I am concerned, they were just strangers that acted like my parents." She growled. Ma'kaan frowned.

"I don't remember you being this fiery, Tenionia." Tenionia growled.

"What are you doing here?" He straightened.

"Your sister has told me to find you and bring you back to her." Tenionia frowned crossing her arms.

"Well, I'm not going back. I'm staying here and there isn't thing that you can do to change that." Ma'kaan hummed.

"Well, Queen Zireria did say that if you were stubborn that I was allowed to bring you back any means possible." He waved his hand. Tenionia yelped as black tendrils wrapped around her waist, wrists, and neck.

"I'm sure your sister will understand if you die by my hand." Tears of pain were forming in her eyes as she was finding it harder to breathe. Ma'kaan chuckled. He leaned closer so his face was only inches away from hers.

"You should have come with me when you had the chance." Tenionia's eyes squeezed shut and when she opened them again, they were crimson with a slitted pupil. The tendrils pulled away from her body and slapped Ma'kaan, sending him stumbling backwards. Tenionia gently floated to the ground and her eyes shifted back to their normal color. She heavily panted as her lungs recovered the lost oxygen. Ma'kaan inhaled and gasped to see a fresh scar over his one eye. He chuckled as he stood to his feet.

"My, how you have gotten stronger, Princess." The wind howled as it blew through, ruffling Tenionia's hair and skirt.

"If you wish to see how strong I really am, I would suggest you leave, Ma'kaan. I've shown mercy by not killing you, but I won't do it twice." She spat firmly. Bakura was mildly surprised by the sound of venom in her normally soft voice. Ma'kaan growled.

"Fine, Have it your way, but know this girl; Queen Zireria won't rest until you either return or you are destroyed." With that, he gave the command to retreat and the men left. Tenionia and Bakura watched as they left. As soon as they disappeared into the darkness, Tenionia fell to her knees and breathed heavily. Bakura crawled over to her.

"You alright, Princess?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired." She was panting and her shoulders were heaving slightly.

"What was that? Back when you were being choked." He asked after a moment of quiet.

"That was the Isfet magic I inherited from my father." Her eyes closed.

"Even though, the light of Isis is what gives me my powers, I also have a small piece of Isfet buried deep inside to act as a balance." She looked at Bakura.

"Besides, every light has to have a shadow clinging to it."

"So why did it come out if it is buried so deep inside of you?" Tenionia sighed.

"I don't know why it come out when it did, but there have been times where I have lost control of the Isfet and someone I loved would get hurt. When the Isfet takes a hold, it dulls my mind, making everything seem blurred. If I ever lost control in a battle, I won't be able to tell who are enemies and who isn't." Tenionia squeezed her eyes closed to stop the tears that were forming.

"I-I don't want anyone else to die because of me." She choked and Bakura made a startled noise.

"Tenionia..."

"My brother gave his life to make sure I was safe, and more men have died and will never see their families again because of me." She pulled her knees to her chest and covered her face with her hands. Bakura sighed and pulled her into an embrace, which surprised her a little.

"You have more control than another magician I've met, regardless if they were Light or Dark." He pulled away and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. Bakura pressed his forehead against hers.

"You don't have to worry about it. Your magic is triggered by the emotions you feel, and as long as you feel the emotions that fuel light, you don't have to worry about Isfet taking control of you." He smirked.

"Besides, even if you did lose control, I doubt that you won't go down quickly." Tenionia's eyes sparkled in the dim light and she yelped when Bakura kissed her lips. Tenionia's heart fluttered in excitement as her eyes slid closed. For now, all the fear and pain that she had felt vanished with that sweet kiss.


	12. Flames burning bloody red

Me: Anyways, I've become addicted to this story. ^^ I only own Tenionia and my characters. Enjoy!

* * *

Tenionia growled as she thrashed against the thick chain that held her wrists together. She couldn't even use her powers because the chains were enchanted to contain magic and make it worthless. The princess sighed in annoyance. She hadn't seen Bakura since they were attacked at the oasis. From what she saw, the men that had attacked them had knocked the wind out of him and had a way to drain her strength to the point she could barely stand. Tenionia was pulled from her thoughts when the door of the cell opened and a man with two guards on either side stepped into the small room.

"Well hello, Princess Tenionia. I do hope that my men didn't rough you up too much."  
"I'm fine. Though I would prefer not to be cuffed like an animal." She replied in an icy tone. The man chuckled.

"Where are my manners? I am Prince Rasti." He knelt and held her chin.

"You are by far the most interesting princess I have every seen. You are very beautiful and powerful. Unlike anything I've ever seen." Tenionia's reply was her biting his hand and smacking him in the nose with her head. Tenionia grinned a loop sided grin.

"I'm not your average princess either." She smirked as Rasti held his nose.

"Little bitch!" He growled and Tenionia cried out when he slashed her arm, making the wound bleed slightly. Rasti stood, still holding his nose.

"You may be a vessel of Isis, but you are still a magician, and you are to be sacrificed." With that, Rasti and the guards walked out. Tenionia bit her lip as blood dripped down her arm and on the stone floor. She bowed her head.

"Please hurry Bakura. I don't have very long..."

* * *

"So you're actually going to go after her?" Marik asked as he watched Bakura mount with two swords on his back.

"Yes, if you're going to try and stop me, you may as well save your breath." Marik smirked.

"Whoever said I was going to stop you?" Bakura glanced at the blonde who was smirking.

"You want to come along, don't you?"

"Hell yea!" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but you have to pull your own weight."

"Got it!" Marik grabbed a sword and his own horse. Bakura kicked horse and he and Marik thundered off.

* * *

Tenionia didn't resist as the guards chained her to a post above a pile of kindling. She swallowed and closed her eyes, her hair hiding the expression of pain and sorrow on her face. She faintly registered the fact that Rasti was speaking but she didn't hear what he was saying, and she couldn't have cared. Suddenly, she gasped as a guard lit the wood. She thrashed as panic closed her throat. A strained scream tore from her throat as the flames grew. Tenionia coughed as smoke flooded into her lungs. Her vision was getting clouded. She knew that she didn't have very long.

"TENIONIA!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Bakura...?" She heard the sound of the chains being unlocked. Tenionia could see a shock of white hair as she was picked up. Then, her vision went black.

* * *

Bakura spotted her being burned at the stake. He felt rage when he saw her like that. He yelled out her name and she looked up. Bakura climbed up on the platform and broke the lock and picked her up bridal style.

"Come on, Marik!" Bakura yelled as he mounted on his horse with Tenionia's body in one arm and the reins in the other.

"Men! Stop them!" Rasti yelled angrily. Bakura smirked.

"Diabond! Distract them!" Diabond appeared and blasted at the ground, kicking up dust as Marik and Bakura rode away. As they rode, Bakura looked down at the princess in his arm. She looked like she was asleep, but he knew better. She was unconscious, the slight movement of her chest proved that much. When they were back in the dessert again, Bakura kissed her forehead.

"Sorry..." They stopped at an oasis and Marik checked and he told Bakura that she was okay.

"She'll be fine. She should wake up soon." Bakura hummed and Marik lifted an eyebrow.

"What's so special about her?" He asked and Bakura looked away.

"I can't really explain it. For the first time in a long time, I find that I'm actually feeling things. It's weird." Marik chuckled.

"You like her... Who knew that the Great Thief King Bakura actually falls for a girl." Bakura scowled and punched him for that.

"Shut up."


	13. The Shadow Duel

Me: DX This one was so long! It's over 2,000 words. Anyways, I only own my characters which Tenionia and Zireria. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, how the great have fallen." Tenionia didn't look up as she sat on her knees at the foot of the all too familiar throne. Tenionia heard Zireria chuckle and stand. She gasped as she gripped her chin, forcing her to meet the black eyes of her older sister.

"If only Mother and Father could see you now. They would be ashamed to see how low you have fallen." Tenionia jerked her chin out of her grasp.

"I don't give a damn about what Mother and Father would think. This is who I am and if they couldn't accept it; if YOU can't accept it then that is your problem." Zireria stood, chuckling.

"My, how you have gotten more fiery since I last saw you. Ma'kaan was correct about that." Tenionia cried out as Zireria's fist closed around her hair and painfully yanked upwards.

"I failed to understand why everyone treated you like a goddess, while I was to rot in the mud. You were nothing special, you were only a child that was far to naïve of the cruelty of the world." Tenionia gritted her teeth as her scalp burned painfully. Zireria grunted and opened her hand, allowing Tenionia's black hair slip through her fingers. Tenionia fell forward and she trembled as her scalp burned like fire. Zireria chuckled. She knelt and grasped her sister's face again.

"I think I will enjoy playing my game with your dear lover, Tenionia. The great thief king." Tenionia clenched her teeth.

"Don't you dare..." Zireria hit her in the throat, making her choke and she stood.

"You are in no place to make threats, sister dearest." Zireria delivered a kick to Tenionia's stomach, causing the younger princess to skid across the black marble floor and stop at the foot of an alabaster column, where she coughed up blood. Zireria grinned.

"I think I will have much fun with that little lover of yours, Nia." Tenionia flinched when Zireria used her childhood nickname.

"Bind her and keep her off to the side in the shadows. I want her silent."

"Yes, My Queen." Tenionia was then harshly grabbed and her arms and ankles were bound with rough twine that dug painfully into her skin. A scarf that was tied into a ball was then shoved into her mouth and she squirmed, yelling muffled words at Zireria as the guards pulled her to the side and into the shadows of the columns. Zireria turned and sat gracefully back in the throne.

"Come to me, Thief King Bakura." She muttered as her right hand fell to her face and the long slender fingers of the other hand tapped the arm of her throne.

"Let us play..."

* * *

"We're really close to the border." Marik remarked as he and Bakura stood on a sand dune.

"That's the whole point, Marik. Don't tell me you're getting cold feet on me." Bakura replied sharply as he glanced back.

"Oh no, I wouldn't think of getting cold feet. Besides, I know well enough that if I did betray you, I would end up with my head on a spike." Bakura grinned.

"Smart boy." He looked back to the city below. From their spot, they could see bodies littering the allies. Marik crinkled his nose.

"The princess was right, this kingdom does reek of death." Bakura hummed. His eyes left the streets to see the looming palace beyond it. It was the polar opposite of the palace of the Pharaoh. His was made of white marble and gold, while the one below was made of black marble, black alabaster and silver. Bakura pulled his hood over his hair and kicked his horse.

"Come on!" Marik followed in hot pursuit of the other thief as they rode down the dune and towards the palace.

* * *

"My queen..."

"What?" The servant bowed respectfully as Zireria sat on her throne bored.

"It seems that the Thief King and one other thief has come to the city. What are your orders?" Zireria's smiled, her eyes closing.

"Allow them to enter the palace and guide them here." She opened her eyes and stood.

"It's time this Shadow Game started. The beasts in the darkness long for it."

"Yes, My queen. Your wish is my command." Zireria smiled and sat in her throne again as the servant exited the room.

* * *

Bakura and Marik dismounted in front of the palace to find that someone was waiting for them. The servant smirked.

"My Queen has been waiting patiently for you to come, Thief King Bakura." Bakura dismounted.

"Then if you were waiting for me, then I guess there isn't any point in having this on." He said as he tore his hood from his head, letting his white silver hair free. The servant's smirk slightly grew.

"This way, My Queen awaits." He began to walk down the corridor.

"Stay here, Marik." Bakura ordered and before Marik could protest, Bakura followed the servant.

* * *

Bakura followed the servant through the winding corridors of the palace. Soon he found him standing in front of a deep crimson curtain.

"My Queen awaits on the other side." He told Bakura as he pulled the curtain back to reveal a long throne room. Bakura stepped forward to see that a young woman was sitting on a throne that seemed to be made of bone.

"Ah, I see that you have arrived." She called with a sickly sweet smile.

"Do come closer, I would like to see the face of the boy that ensnared my sister's heart." Bakura frowned. He walked forward.

"So you're the Queen Zireria I've heard so much about." Zireria smirked.

"Yes, I am." She stood.

"I am Queen Zireria, eldest daughter of the late Queen Arsinoe and the late King Akrin." Bakura frowned when he saw her eyes. They were black like the shadows and completely dead looking.

"Where is the princess? I don't want any problems." She hummed.

"Well, if you wish." She snapped her fingers and Bakura looked to see Tenionia bond and gagged and dragged out of the shadows by a guard. Bakura gritted his teeth when he saw her like that and Zireria chuckled.

"You look surprised." Zireria picked her up and Tenionia whimpered.

"Leave her alone." He growled. Zireria cast an amused look at him.

"You wish for her safety? Here," She tossed the younger princess like a ragdoll across the floor and Tenionia gave a muffled yelp as she hit the floor in a heap.

"I'll make you a deal, Thief king." Bakura turned to see Zireria smirking smugly.

"If you agree to play my little game and win, then I will allow you and my little sister to go free. If you lose, however, you along with your lover will be locked in the dungeon and left to rot there. The Pharaoh will surely find you and free my dear sister, but," She winked.

"I can't say that he will show you mercy." Bakura growled.

"A Shadow Game? For freedom?"

"Yes," She spread her arms.

"And I do keep everything to keep my promises." Bakura regarded the queen. He didn't trust her at all, but he had Tenionia to consider. Bakura glanced at the said princess, who shook her head not to play.

"Fine, but on one condition."

"Yes?" Bakura looked at the queen with cold eyes.

"I want a fair game, and I want you to promise that you will do as you say. Swear it." Zireria's eyes glinted.

"Alright, I swear on my father's grave that I will play a fair game, and if you do somehow win, I will fulfill my promise and allow you two freedom. That is a solemn promise." Bakura glanced at Tenionia, who didn't meet his gaze.

"Alright, that's fair enough." Zireria smirked, her hands glowed with black crackling shadows.

"Let the Shadow Game begin!" Bakura watched as shadows wrapped around him and the woman. The last thing he saw was Tenionia's fear filled face.

"Now the rules of the game are fairly simple." Bakura turned back to Zireria who was smirking.

"I am to try and knock you to the ground and you are to try and knock me to the ground. Now choose the weapon you will use." Bakura drew a pair of swords from his belt. Zireria hummed.

"Fair enough. I will use my magic to aid me." Bakura watched as Zireria conjured a long black whip. Bakura smirked.

"Come and get me witch."

"Gladly!" Bakura dodged and rolled as Zireria cracked the whip, aiming for his head.

"You have to do better then that." He tauted. Bakura mostly dodged the long whip, but Zireria did manage to get a slash across his chest and managed to knock one of his swords out of his hand.

"Ha!" Zireria cracked her whip again. This time Bakura smirked. He caught the end of the whip with his free hand, yanked it forward and slashed through it. Zireria lost her balance and fell. When she picked herself up, Bakura pointed his sword at her face.

"I think I won this game, Queen." He spoke evenly. She bowed her head.

"Perhaps, but," Her eyes flashed and Bakura backed away in surprise as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"I will not be defeated so easily." She drew a black sword and stood.

"If you really want to defeat me and save her, you will have to kill me." Bakura scowled. He knew that Tenionia won't want him to kill her. Bakura parred as Zireria slashed at him.

"I'm not going to kill you." She chuckled.

"Is the King of Thieves growing soft?" She taunted as she slashed again. He parred and scowled.

"I'm not soft! And shut up, witch." He growled and Zireria chuckled. She mockingly placed her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my, did I touch a nerve?" She giggled and Bakura frowned. This woman was absolutely insane. Bakura took a step back and ducked as the queen stepped forward and slashed aiming for his head. Bakura slashed her stomach and she cried out. Her sword fell and evaporated as Zireria fell backwards, holding her stomach. Bakura looked down at the queen.

"I'm not going to kill you, but this is the only time I will show mercy." He leaned closer and Zireria swallowed.

"As long as the princess is with me and my men, you won't be able to touch her. Understand?" Zireria grunted, nodding once. Bakura stood and slashed through the barrier of shadows, making it evaporate.

"I'm glad that you understand, queen." He stated as he walked to the edge where Tenionia was.

"Mmmf! Mmm-mmf!" She said into the gag. Bakura placed his sword down and hushed her. He removed the gag and Tenionia inhaled.

"You won." Bakura smirked crookedly.

"You doubted me?"

"No." Bakura chuckled as he untied the twine and scooped her up bridal style. Tenionia looked over his shoulder to see servants coming to aid Zireria.

"Will she live?" She asked and Bakura glanced back.

"Do you really care?" He smirked down at her and she glared up at him.

"She may be an enemy, but she is still my sister and a part of me." She sharply retorted. Bakura chuckled.

"She'll be fine. The cut isn't that deep."

"Stop them!" Bakura frowned.

"Now it's time to leave." Tenionia yelped and held on to his neck as Bakura dashed down the corridor. The pair ran out with Zireria screaming after them.

* * *

Marik heard the screaming before he saw them. He mounted his horse and held Bakura's horse still as the white haired thief lifted the princess into the saddle and mounted behind her.

"Come on!" Bakura kicked his horse and the pair thundered away from the palace. Tenionia buried her face in Bakura's shoulder as he and Marik dodged all the guards. Once they were out of the city, Bakura looked down at Tenionia.

"You can look up you know, Princess." She pulled away and looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

"I was afraid." She murmured as she hid her face in his chest again.

"Of what?"

"My sister... She is ruthless and cruel. She won't stop until she gets her way." Bakura stopped his horse and placed a hand on her black hair.

"Don't worry, Tenionia. It will be cold day in the afterlife before she gets her hands on you. Not while I'm around." Tenionia managed a slight smile and her fist closed around his coat.

"Thank you, Bakura..." Bakura kissed her head.

"Now hang on." She clung to his chest as he kicked his horse and thundered off into the dessert with Marik on the tow.

'I promise, Princess, that witch won't catch you in her claws, not while I'm here and still alive.'


	14. Worries and choices

Me: I'm back! Anyways, thanks to White Pedal for helping me find my muse and for letting me borrow her OC Amber. I only own Tenionia. That's all I gots to say! Enjoy!

* * *

Atem impatiently tapped his fingers on the arm of the throne as he listened to Mahad update on the search for Tenionia. It had been about four weeks since she and Bakura had mysteriously vanished from the dungeons. Atem and the others had started their search for her as soon as one of her hand maids reported that she had vanished. Mahad noticed that Atem was tapping his throne.

"Pharaoh, I can understand your worries. I'm just as worried about her as well." Atem sighed.

"Where could she have gone? I'm worried about her, Mahad. What if something happens to her?" Mahad offered a light smile.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Pharaoh. You and I both know that she can take care of herself. You wouldn't be able to protect her forever you know." Atem sighed again.

"I know, but I really care about her."

"I know you do, but like I told you. You won't be there to protect her forever."

* * *

"You want to what?" Tenionia didn't flinch as Bakura looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"You heard me correctly. I want to try and help Zireria."

"Princess, if you do that, you'll only get yourself killed." He hissed. A sad look crossed her face.

"You don't understand, Bakura."

"Tenionia," She met his eyes when he grasped her arms.

"That woman is completely insane. She won't hesitate to kill you, you realize that?"

"I know!" She snapped, breaking Bakura's hold on her.

"She wasn't always like that. She grew into the person she is now because of my parents treating her like dirt. I know that there is a chance that the Zireria that I knew and love is still there." Bakura pinched his bridge.

"You are so naïve." Tenionia gasped at that as Bakura glared at her.

"There isn't any hope for her now, Zireria has turned into a female version of your father and you're foolish to believe that you can save her."

CRACK!

Amber's eyes widened as she walked in and Tenionia slapped Bakura's cheek. Her fist clenched and she trembled slightly.

"I want to save her, Bakura, I want to see the Zireria I knew as a child." Bakura hummed and rubbed the cheek that she had slapped.

"Sorry." Tenionia smiled lightly.

"I lost control and it wasn't right of me to hit you like that."

"You were angry." That sad look that she had earlier crossed her face again.

"I must do this, Bakura. I already lost my brother, Silos because of my mother and father's actions. I don't want to lose another sibling because of them, please understand that." Bakura sighed, rubbing his head.

"Fine, but I'm going with you. I don't want you going up against that crazy woman alone." Tenionia bowed her head, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"We're not dealing with just any woman, Bakura... She's my sister." He lifted an eyebrow.

"What's the difference?" Tenionia scowled.

"She's my sister and therefore a part of me." Amber crinkled her nose.

"Then I suggest cutting her off." Tenionia growled and death glared at the younger girl while Bakura shuffled his snickering. Amber shrugged the older woman off.

"I get death glares all the time, so it doesn't bother me." Tenionia groaned.

"You two are impossible." She growled as she stormed out.

"Hey wait! Princess!" Bakura yelled chasing after her, but Amber stopped him.

"She'll be fine, Bakura. Just leave her alone." Bakura glared back at her.

"There's no way I'm going to let her fight that woman on her own, even if she is her sister." Amber yelled at him to come back, but Bakura didn't stop. Amber watched him run after her and sighed.

"The big fat idiot." She muttered, pinching her bridge. Sometimes Bakura was too dumb for his own good.


	15. The princess' final hour

Me: Warning! This chapter is really depressing! And there is character death in this one, consider yourself warned. Anyways, I only own Tenionia and Zireria.

E: Oh, she forgot, in reply to Blood Thirsty Angle's review from before.

Me: I KILLED AMON! :D :D :D

E: Really?

Me: Nope, I'm just joking. I would never do something like that.

E: Hypocrite.

Me: Shut up, E!

E: Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Tenionia winced as she lay on the marble ground of the Teanorian palace. She had managed to seal Zireria into a far corner of Shadow realm, but in doing so, she drained her reserves to almost nothing. In simple terms, she was dying and Tenionia knew it.

"So this is how it ends." She muttered to herself. A tear slipped from her eye as she thought of all of her friends and the people that she met that she would be leaving behind.

"Bakura..." She gasped when she heard footfalls coming towards her, then someone picking her up off the ground. She forced her eyes open to see a familiar shock of white silver hair.

"B-Bakura?" She asked weakly and the thief nodded.

"You are a reckless girl, princess." Tenionia didn't flinch when he told her that.

"Didn't you consider that your could kill yourself?" Tenionia could hear the fear and desperation in his normally calm voice. She offered a weary smile and touched his scar.

"I knew that it was a risk, but I couldn't let anymore harm befall more innocent people." The princess winced as another wave of pain washed over her body in thick torrents.

"Why did it have to be you to die?" Tenionia gently cupped her lover's cheek as Bakura held her wrist and cradled her body in the crook of his arm.

"I'm a royal, Bakura. Royals need to place the people before themselves. That is the heavy curse that follows any royal family." She saw Bakura bite his lip. Tenionia could tell that Bakura was trying hard not to show his tears. She brushed her thumb gently over his his scar.

"Don't feel bad, Thief King. You are not weak if you shed tears. I won't think less of you."

"What does it make me then?" He asked and she lightly smiled again.

"It simply make you human. It reminds you that you are alive and you know the feeling of pain. Some even say that it's better to hurt then feel nothing at all..." She winced again. Bakura touched his nose to hers.

"I don't want to lose you..."

"You won't lose me..." Bakura looked at her confused. Her other hand closed around the coin on her neck.

"My final gift..." She softly chanted and the coin emitted a soft warm glow that seemed to chase away the darkness that lurked in the corners of the room. When the glow subsided, Tenionia met Bakura's eyes again and touched his scar.

"Now, whenever you feel alone, know that I am there, watching. The light will always be there, even where the shadows are the bleakest." She winced before continuing.

"I know you have light in your heart, King Akefia..." Bakura sharply inhaled in surprise. No one had ever referred to him like that. Tenionia smiled.

"Farewell, Akefia..." Her eyes flashed then slid closed. Her chest stilled and her hand fell limp. Bakura stared in shock and in sorrow. Princess Tenionia had died in his arms.

"No... Don't leave me." He muttered as he hugged her body to his chest.

"Don't leave me alone..." Bakura let out a scream. She was gone for good.


	16. My sweet flower

Me: Disclaimer is the same. Amber is white petal's. Happy reading!

* * *

It was dark, but Tenionia didn't care that she was surrounded by darkness. She simply just sat in the center of the black stone room, completely alone. Her thoughts shifted to her friends, and Bakura. Her heart clenched when the image of his face when she died. The princess sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bakura. It was was my time, please understand that..."

* * *

Bakura didn't know what to say now. She was dead and he was alone again. He looked down at her still face and couldn't help but smirk when he set eyes on her face. She looked like she was sleeping. Bakura chuckled at his thoughts.

'Even in death, she still looks as innocent as can be.' He chuckled as he scooped up her body and left the palace; A plan in his mind.

Bakura had slipped into the palace with her body and placed her in her chambers on the bed. Bakura kissed her lips.

"Rest peacefully, Princess. My sweet flower..." With that, Bakura left the room, leaving behind nothing but a shadow.

* * *

Atem sighed as he walked through the halls, heading for his chambers to retire for the night. He froze in his tracks when he heard something in Tenionia's courters. Thinking that Tenionia had returned, Atem moved to her door. He took a sword from a decoration on the wall and carefully opened the door. The moonlight lit the otherwise dark room. The curtains in front of the balcony danced slightly in the breeze that blew from the dessert. Atem noticed a still body on the bed, clad in white. He cautiously moved closer and parted the curtains around the bed to find Tenionia on the bed. The sword slipped from his hand and fell to the floor with a loud clatter as Atem scrabbled to her side. She was still and her eyes were closed. Atem listened and the horrible realization set in.

"No, please... Tenionia." He hugged her body to his chest. He tried to stop his tears as he buried his face into her soft hair.

"Tenionia..."

* * *

Amber found Bakura on the roof of one of the houses, staring at the city in the distance. Amber couldn't see his face, but he looked like he was in deep thought.

"Hey? Where's the princess?" Bakura was silent and Amber scowled.

"I don't like being ignored, Bakura. What the hell happened?"

"She's gone." He said in a rough voice. Amber frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"She's dead!" Amber flinched when he snapped. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I need to be alone." Amber watched with sad eyes as Bakura walked off the house roof and disappeared in the Forbidden house. Amber sighed and sat on the edge of the roof with her legs hanging over.

"Poor Bakura..."

* * *

_'So she has died, huh?' _ Bakura growled in annoyance when he heard Zorc's voice in his head.

"Yes, now leave me alone. I want to have some quiet."

_'Fine, but I didn't think that a simple magician like her would such an effect on you.'_ With that last remark, Zorc retreated back to the Shadow Realm. Bakura sighed, rubbing his fingers. To his surprise, he still had the promise ring from the night they made their pact. Memories from one of the nights at the oasis come rushing back to him.

_(Flashback;)_

_ "So did you ever find anything out about who ordered my home to be destroyed?" Bakura __asked as he poked at the fire. Tenionia nodded._

_ "Yes, it was difficult, but I eventually did find out about it."_

_ "What did you find?" She shivered and rubbed her arms._

_ "I found that there was a massacre of a village of thieves that was called Kul Elna, that part was true, but you were wrong about who was behind it."_

_ "Who was it?"_

_ "The Pharaoh Ahknemkanem didn't know what he was getting himself into and it was actually his brother Akhaden that carried out the ritual and the murder for your family and friends." Bakura blinked._

_ "So it wasn't the Pharaoh." She shook her head._

_ "No," She sighed._

_ "I suppose I wasn't surprised when I discovered that. Akhaden didn't really like me when I was on the court. He never had a liking for magicians and he thought that my powers were far too dangerous to toy with." Bakura frowned._

_ "Really? You sound like you're used to that kind of thing." She shrugged and shivered again._

_ "It comes with the powers, I suppose." Bakura scowled. He shrugged off his coat and dropped it on her head. She gave him a quizzical look and he smirked._

_ "I can't have you catching a cold." He snickered._

_ "My coat is huge on you." She snorted._

_ "Well I am smaller then you." She yelped when he pinned her against the sand with a roguish smirk on his face._

_ "You're more like a flower." He nuzzled her neck, making her chuckle._

_ "And you're my flower."_

Bakura thoughtfully fingered the small ring. He closed his hand around the ring and pressed his fist to his lips.

"I promise that I won't forget you, Princess Tenionia." He muttered, making the ring softly glow. The promise was made.


	17. Comforting words and memories

Me: Now I'm sad, because this story is nearing its close. I have about four or five ideas and then its done. On the bright side, My birthday is going to be soon! I plan on posting something to celebrate! So stay tuned for that!

E: Now you're ranting. Sorceress of the Nile doesn't own Yugioh, just Tenionia and her characters.

Me: Thanks E! Anyways, Happy reading!

* * *

Bakura blinked when he found himself laying on a ground of cold black stone. The thief sat up to find that he was in a dark tomb-like room of black stone with golden protective hieroglyphs carved into the walls and the ceiling. In one of the far corners, Bakura spotted a golden, deep blue and purple coffin that was for a woman.

"Bakura!" A voice called out and his heart leapt. White flames appeared before him and from the fire, a very familiar young woman stepped forward with a kind smile on her face.

"Tenionia..." Bakura muttered dumbstruck.

"Hello Bakura, you haven't changed since I last saw you." Bakura swallowed down the uncomfortable lump that formed in his throat when he laid eyes of her again. She looked like she did when she was alive, without bruises or scars from the fight with Zireria.

"Where are we?"

"This is my soul room in the Duat. In the physical world, this is inside the Millennium coin. Here is where I reside now."

"So you never moved on to the afterlife?" Tenionia shook her head.

"No, I wasn't ready to move on, and I had a promise to keep." Bakura made a startled noise when she touched his scar. Her fingers were warm and comforting, like they were when she was alive.

"Listen Bakura, I know that you were hurt when I passed away, but you can't bottle up that pain without consequences. It will slowly eat away at you if you lock it away."

"I..." Bakura swallowed again.

"I couldn't bare the thought of forgetting you, Princess." She sweetly smiled as she stroked his cheek and planted a soft kiss on his face.

"Keeping the pain locked away and forgetting me is not the same thing." She ran her fingers through his hair and he leaned into her touch.

"I'll always be in your heart and memory, Bakura, but keeping that pain buried will only cause yourself harm." Bakura sighed and dropped his gaze.

"Answer this, princess."

"Yes?" He looked into her eyes.

"Did you love the Pharaoh?" Her lips formed an 'o' for a moment, but she shook her head, a light smile praying on her lips again.

"I love him as a friend, not the way I love you." She replied. Bakura outstretched his hand and tried to touch her hair, but his hand fell on nothing but air.

"All I know is I'll never love anyone, like I do you." She sadly smiled and placed her other hand on the other side of his face.

"You never love the same way twice, but you will love again, Bakura. I know it."

"How can you be sure?"

"Love is like the pull of the winds, it's always changing." She glanced off to the distance and sadly smiled at Bakura.

"I'm afraid this is where we say goodbye." She took a step back.

"Will I see you again, Princess?"

"You will, in time. Remember this through, I am always there, even if you can't see me. I'm watching over you and protecting you. Afterall, it's what you do for someone you love." Bakura swallowed.

"Well, Farewell, my flower." She smiled brightly and chuckled lightly.

"So long, My thief king..."

* * *

Bakura opened his eyes to find that he was in his room again. He thoughtfully fingered the promise ring on his finger as her words echoed in his mind.

'I am always there, even if you can't see me. I'm watching over you and protecting you.' She had told him. He smirked when her smile flashing in his mind.

"I'll never forget you, Princess Tenionia." He muttered before laying back on his pillows and falling back to sleep.

* * *

Atem strode through the winding corridors of the palace, his thoughts heavy with Tenionia and the memories of her. He momentarily paused in front of her rooms to find that nothing had changed. He had ordered that nothing was to be changed or removed from the bedroom that the princess had occupied. Atem stepped into the room and smiled when he caught the smell of the scented oils that she used. She smelt of wild flowers that bloomed in the dessert. Atem sat on her bed and sighed. As the young king gazed at the balcony that overlooked the city, he thought of the nights where he would find her there, gazing out over the city with a far away look in her eyes. He could tell easily that she was thinking of home and longing to see it again. He sighed and lay on the soft bed. When he turned and buried his face into the pillow, he faintly registered that it smelled of her hair.

"Tenionia..." He muttered as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Atem awoke to find that he was in a room of black stone and looming over him was in fact Tenionia, with a light smirk on her face.

"Tenionia?"

"Hello Atem." She grinned and sat on her knees as he sat up.

"How are you here? Aren't you-?" He reached out to touch her, only to have his hand touch nothing but air. Tenionia got a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm a spirit now, I don't have a physical body anymore." Atem swallowed. He felt tears prickle his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Atem, please don't cry. I hate seeing you upset." He felt her fingers brush against his cheek and they felt warm and comforting.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked and she pulled her hand away, clutching it tightly to her chest.

"I didn't belong there." Atem opened his mouth to say something, but Tenionia cut him off.

"Atem, you know that I didn't belong there. I had to find my own place in the world, and for the first time, I had found it and it was outside the walls of the palace." Atem bowed his head, but Tenionia gently lifted his chin.

"But you were in my thoughts, Atem. I may not be by your side no longer, but I will still watch over you and serve you." Tenionia lightly smiled.

"Atem, you were my dearest friend and the best friend I could ever hope for." Tenionia helped Atem to his feet.

"You helped me find a light that was brighter then anything, and you helped me conquer the darkness that loomed over me, and for that I am and always will be grateful." Atem smiled through his sorrow.

"You were the only one that understood me and my struggles, Tenionia. You listened and you never judged." Tenionia sadly smiled and hugged him. When she pulled away, she smiled again.

"There is one thing that I have to ask of you, Pharaoh."

"What is it?" Her small hands closed around his.

"Please take care of my kingdom. The people of Teaornia deserve to live happily and peacefully after all those years of suffering."

"I will, I promise."

"Thank you." Tenionia rubbed her arm. She yelped when he hugged her, though it kinda worked.

"You know that I always loved you, Tenionia. I always saw you more as a friend."

"Pharaoh..." He pulled away.

"But if you don't return my feelings, I understand..." Tenionia brushed her fingers over his cheek.

"Atem, I adore you as a friend, I don't... Love you like you do." Atem bowed his head, only to feel Tenionia's fingers on either side of his face.

"Atem, I will always be your loyal follower, and your close friend. That will never ever change." Atem closed his eyes and took in her touch. He wanted this moment to last forever, but it ended when Tenionia moved away.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Atem felt tears welling up again.

"Will I see you again, Tenionia?" She smiled a warm and loving smile. If there was one thing that he loved about her, it was her smile.

"Perhaps in time, but until then, I will watch over you, My young Pharaoh." She bowed and Atem felt him being pulled back to the waking world.

"Goodbye Atem! And good luck!"


	18. Sealed away

Me: This one is shorter then the others. I only own Tenionia and thanks to white petal and Blood thirsty Angle for reviewing and helping me find my muse! :D Enjoy!

* * *

Tenionia watched as the years passed since her death. Atem and the other guardians never forgot her and her light. They always kept it very close in their hearts as they lived every day. However, Bakura grew angry and bitter as time passed. It pained Tenionia to see her lover in such despair, it was like watching her father and Zireria all over again. Bakura let Zorc take over him and Tenionia couldn't watch as he killed her friends, one by one. She tried to contact him, but she couldn't talk to him. When ever she tried, she would be met with only darkness. Finally, it happened. Tenionia watched as Bakura sat on the Millennium stone as the lost spirits of Kul Elna drifted around him. Tenionia could see and feel the darkness that had taken over his heart and it brought pain and sorrow to her own. His eyes was closed, but when they both heard footsteps, his eyes opened. Tenionia gasped when she saw Atem walking through the underground room without fear.

"Bakura! This has gone on long enough!" Bakura smirked as he stood.

"So the Pharaoh has come to fight his own fight? I have to say that is very admiral." Atem gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"You'll pay for all the harm you've done." Bakura chuckled as he hopped off the stone.

"Oh, I'm so scared of the great and powerful Pharaoh." He purred mockingly. Tenionia bowed her head. This wasn't the Bakura she fell for, this one was a monster.

"You should be." She heard Atem say. She looked away as her former lover and her dear friend fought, but she looked up when she heard Atem scream in agony. The spirits of Kul Elna were wrapped around his body and were squeezing the life out of him.

"Atem!" Tenionia called out but they couldn't hear her. She gasped when a light surrounded Atem and chasing away the spirits. Atem shakily stood and launched himself at Bakura. The thief growled as Atem tossed his cape on him and covering his face. Atem snatched his puzzle from the stone and placed it back on his neck. Bakura growled as he tossed the dark purple fabric aside. Atem chanted and Tenionia's eyes widened. It was the similar spell that she used to seal herself in the coin.

"No! Don't Atem!" She called out again, forgetting that they couldn't hear her.

"With this sacrifice, you and Zorc will be trapped in the shadows!" Atem spoke and Bakura snarled as he struggled against the bindings.

"You fool! If you complete that spell, you will be locked away as well!" Atem spoke without a hint of emotion.

"So let it be written... So let it be done!" Tenionia's bit her lip when she heard that saying. Bakura let out a pained yell as the eye of the ring glowed and the points dug into his chest. The eye of the puzzle glowed and Tenionia shielded her eyes as a bright light flashed and when she looked a moment later, they were gone and the entrance was blocked off. Tenionia gave a choked sob from her prison. They were gone...


	19. A second chance

Me: This chapter is dedicated to white petal because of the idea of teaching Bakura how to write and read was something that she told me. Awesome idea that I got from you! And thanks for reviewing with Blood thirsty Angle! Disclaimer is the same and you see Alexander Merane and he does appear again later. So heads up! Other then that, Enjoy!

(Side note, The italics are a flashback or a memory)

* * *

There was darkness all around. The darkness didn't faze Bakura though. He simply sat cross-legged on the floor of his soul room and sighed. His thoughts were plagued with his past life, especially of Tenionia. He wanted to see her again. With a sigh, he stood and walked out of his soul room. He poked his head into the hall to see another door across from his room. Across the hall was a door like his, only it didn't have the protective hieroglyphs like his did. Bakura hesitated, which wasn't like him. He was always weary around the darkness god and he wasn't completely sure why. Maybe it was because of Tenionia. The thief king pushed on the door to see nothing but black. Bakura frowned as he stepping into the room and stayed within the light that was cast by the open doorway.

"Zorc?" He called. Bakura was blinded by sudden touch light and when his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he saw a man sitting on a black throne of shadows. His hair and eyes were black like the shadowy throne he sat upon and a black trench coat was wrapped around his lithe form.

"Hello Bakura." Zorc greeted with a smug grin. That grin made Bakura's blood boil.

"I was wondering when you would gather the courage to seek me out. You kept me waiting for sometime."

"Why are you human?" Zorc chuckled at the thief's confusion.

"This is simply my human form. I rather like this body."

"What?" Zorc rolled his eyes and stood, his coat straightening out.

"Idiot, you have no idea about what has happened do you?" Bakura opened his mouth to reply but got cut short by Zorc.

"It's been five THOUSAND years, Egypt is dead and gone." Bakura blinked again.

"What? It's been that long?"

"Surely you felt time slipping away as you sat in the dark all this time." Zorc began to circle Bakura and the thief scowled.

"I can feel the Pharaoh beginning to stir from his slumber. This is our second chance, this is YOUR second chance to get revenge on the Pharaoh of his sin."

"No, You're trying to confuse me. It wasn't the Pharaoh that ordered the slaughter of Kul Elna, it was Akhaden." Zorc snorted.

"Oh please, did you ever consider that little princess was lying to you?"

"She won't, she knew that if she did, her friend's life would be in danger." Bakura stated turning to the darkness spirit.

"She was a clever one, she could have easily lied to you to keep her friend and master safe." Bakura took a step back.

"You're wrong." Zorc hummed.

"Well, you are still bond to me, so you will assist me in bring the Pharaoh his demise, whether you like it or not." Bakura backed away as Zorc's eyes turned black and his form shifted from a human to a spirit. The spirit form of Zorc wrapped around him and Bakura let out a yowl of agony.

'You will accept me, King Akefia. You made a vow that you would make that man that destroyed your home and killed your people pay. I am giving you a second chance to do just that, but your feelings are getting in the way. Now accept that the Pharaoh is to blame!' White hot pain stabbed at Bakura and with another yowl, Bakura collapsed as smoke rolled off his coat.

'Now all we need is a host, and I know the perfect candidate...' Zorc crackled as Bakura groaned.

"Tenionia..."

* * *

Tenionia opened her eyes when she heard someone whisper her name. The girl sat up and gazed around the all to familiar blackness of her soul room. The earrings that dangled from her ears shifted and clicked as she sighed. Tenionia stood and aimlessly wandered around the edge of the room, her fingers tracing the protective hieroglyphs that were carved into the walls. The former princess sighed as she stopped at a single hieroglyph and pressed her hand on it. Tears began to fill her eyes as a memory came back to her.

_ "You mean you never learned how to read or write?" She asked in confusion as she and Bakura sat on the roof of one of the houses in Kul Elna. Bakura shook his head._

_ "I grew up in a village of thieves and vagabonds. You were lucky if you learned how to read and write a little." Tenionia smiled._

_ "Well, I learned. I could teach you if you like." He gave her a funny look for that. She stood._

_ "Come on." A little while later, Tenionia and Bakura were sitting at a table with a scroll and a reed pen._

_ "Ah, Tu, Ma." Bakura said as he drew each symbol. Tenionia smiled as she watched him write his name in hieroglyphics. Bakura put the pen down and smirked. Tenionia grinned and picked up the reed pen and wrote her name under his, then drew a square with the pair of names inside. Bakura lifted an eyebrow._

_ "What's that about?"_

_ "The circle around our names is to represent protective ropes. A magician knows that a name isn't just a group of letters, it's the identity of the object." She explained._

_ "So you're asking for protection?"_

_ "Basically yes." Bakura took the reed pen from her fingers and wrote something underneath the pair of names and the circle. Tenionia looked and giggled. It was a message to her that she knew that he won't say aloud._

_ 'Thank you, Teacher.' Bakura placed the pen down and nuzzled her neck playfully. Tenionia tapped his nose and kissed his cheek._

_ "You're very welcome, Bakura." He gave her a crooked grin and left the room._

Tenionia smiled sadly as she thought of that day. She removed her hand and chuckled lightly to herself. The hieroglyph was in fact Bakura's name and her name underneath with the protective ropes around it.

"Bakura... I hope that you're alright." She murmured sadly. She gasped when she felt something. She quickly moved to the center of her soul room and concentrated. Her eyes opened again and she was in her tomb. The tomb in the outside world that Atem and other guardians had built to honor her and her memory. When she heard yelling, she knew that something was happening. Her eyes fell on the large block of stone that served as a door to her chamber. She watched as it collapsed and revealing three men. An Egyptian man with black hair and dark green eyes, and two others. Tenionia could feel the darkness that radiated off the other two men, but the one with black hair was pure and she could sense magic in his blood. The tomb shook violently and the two men that radiated darkness tumbled off the side of the narrow path and fell screaming to their deaths. The third cursed in Arabic and grasped the side. Tenionia knew that she couldn't allow this man the same fate as the others so she allowed herself to be seen by him and offered a hand.

"Let me help you, take my hand." After a moment of hesitation, he took a hold of the outstretched hand and she pulled him up. He looked confused.

"How are you here?" She smiled.

"I am the spirit of the woman that was buried here. This is my tomb."

"Amazing, but how-?" She chuckled.

"I will answer all of your questions in time, but first," She pointed to the coin that sat on a pedestal near her sarcophagus.

"In order for me to remain in this world for long. I have to rest." She smiled at him.

"I want you to have my pendant. I've waiting so long for someone to come and be my partner in this time."

"Partner? You mean like a host."

"A little bit." She winked.

"Until we meet again." She began to return to the coin.

"Wait!" He called, but she was gone. He glanced over at the pendant and slowly walked over. He slowly took the pendant from the pedestal and gasped when he found himself in her soul room. She chuckled.

"Where-?"

"My soul room inside the Millennium coin." He blinked.

"This is the legendary Millennium coin?"

"Yes, I take it you know about the seven Millennium items?" He nodded.

"The house taught everyone about them."

"Ah you're a magician." She grinned and he blushed crimson.

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that." She laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm a magician as well."

"Really?"

"A white magician. I take it that you know the tale of the princess that carried a piece of the great goddess Isis within her?" He nodded.

"Well, I am in fact her spirit."

"Wow..." She bowed with a smile on her face.

"I am Princess Tenionia of Teaorna at your service." She straightened and he cleared his throat.

"I'm Alexander Merane of Cairo Egypt." She chuckled again.

"Well, Alexander Merane, what do you say we become partners?" Alexander smiled for the first time since he met the spirit.

"Well, Princess, you have yourself a deal."

"Call me Tenionia."

"Fair enough." They shook hands and the deal was done.


	20. The reincarnate

Me: Hahaha! Twice in a row! ^^

E: Right, anyways, Sorceress just owns her characters, so me, Tenionia, Simon, my dad Alexander and my mom, Jillian. Ask to borrow!

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

Tenionia watched over Alexander as he traveled around the world. However she didn't exactly approve when he told off the House of life.

"You shouldn't have done that, Alexander. The House doesn't take to kindly to disrespect." She told him as he walked out of the headquarters. Alexander rolled his eyes.

"It was their fault for thinking that I would give up the item easily. Besides, you may be a spirit but you have feelings also." Tenionia blinked and smiled. Alexander make her think of Atem.

"Well thank you, Alexander, but don't say I didn't warn you. The House will eventually strike against you. I won't be worried about it if it was only you, but you have to think about Jillian and your son." Alexander frowned and waved when he spotted a woman with black hair and blue eyes holding the hand of a little four year old boy with black hair and green eyes.

"I know, but don't worry, Tenionia. I doubt that the House will attack us when Simon is only four."

"Yes, but please be on your guard. I don't want anything to happen and you know that the house can be unpredictable."

"I will, don't worry." Tenionia nodded and retreated into the coin, but she kept a watchful eye over Alexander and his family. She couldn't help but smile when Jillian announced that their family would get bigger. Tenionia smiled when nine months later, on March 21st, Jillian Merane gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that they named Elecktra. Tenionia chuckled as she watched the little baby grow bigger every day. Her hair was like Jillian's black hair with highlights of dark purple and dark blue and she had her father's dark jade green eyes. She also got her father's fiery, rebellious attitude.

"Tenionia?" She appeared in a ghastly form as Alexander watched his children play with Jillian.

"Yes?"

"Promise me something,"

"Of course."

"I want you to watch over Elecktra. I was planning to give her the coin when she turned ten."

"Of course. You do realize though, that she is my reincarnate. This means that her destiny is intertwined with mine."

"Does that mean she will gain your powers as well?" Tenionia closed her eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately she will be the one to carry the burden that I carried so long ago."

"Is there any way this can change?" She could hear panic in his voice. She understood his panic though.

"No, it will be up to her to master the powers like I did. I know that she will and I believe in her, but you and Jillian have to believe in her as well." She turned to him and touched his hand.

"I understand your worry and fear completely, Alexander, but trust me. Elecktra will find her way." He sighed.

"I hope so." Elecktra looked up.

"Daddy, is something wrong?" Alexander smiled as she walked up to him and he picked her up.

"Not at all, pumpkin. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"My past, but it's nothing to worry about now, pumpkin." He tapped her nose and she laughed. Tenionia smiled when the child laughed. A year passed and about a week before Elecktra turned eleven, Tenionia sensed something was coming and Alexander sensed it as well.

"Alexander, it is time." She whispered in his ear.

"I know." He took the coin off and placed it in a small box.

"Elecktra! Can I talk to you for a moment?" The young girl walked up and Alexander placed the box in her hands.

"Open it, I know that your birthday isn't until next week, but this couldn't wait." Elecktra opened the box and the coin fell into her hand. Alexander smiled fondly at the gold necklace as he draped it over her head.

"This pendant is very special, don't remove it, it will protect you and your brother when your mother and I are gone."

"Gone? What are you talking about, Dad?" Alexander never answered. The door was broken down and Alexander stood in front of his children and wife as magicians filed into the room.

"Ah, the Merane family, so good to see that you are well." Alexander growled.

"What are you doing here, Luke?" Luke shrugged, drawing his staff.

"It seems the house has grown tried of you and your family making a mockery of them. Your mongrel line ends today!" Alexander growled.

"Simon, get your sister out of here!" Simon nodded and took Elecktra's hand and dragged her out the back door and the pair of siblings hid among the rocks of the canyon as the sounds of battle raged in their house. Elecktra began to cry and Simon comforted her. Tenionia sighed. She knew that Alexander didn't stand a chance against those magicians. The siblings and the spirit looked to see that the men were walking out of the house, dragging Jillian on the ground.

"Now, if you be good children, you can be with your mother and father." Tenionia scowled in disgust. She gasped when the elder sibling, Simon stood.

"Only if you promise to leave my sister alone!" The head magician scowled.

"We need your sister, so we can't make that promise, but to show that we are not joking." Tenionia gasped as one of the other magicians stabbed Jillian in the stomach.

"Mom!" Simon and Elecktra called out as they scrabbled down the side and dashed to their mother. Tears began to form in Elecktra's eyes.

"Mom..." Jillian gave a small smile.

"Don't cry, Elecktra. I'll be in a better place. Take care of each other, and know that I love you both very much." Jillian winced and the light left her eyes. Tenionia bowed her head.

'Good luck in the next life, Jillian.' She thought.

"Now it's just the children, who's first?" Simon placed himself between Elecktra and the magicians.

"E, run." She shook her head stubbornly.

"No, I don't want lose you either."

"Enough of this!" The magician wielding a knife, pushed Simon away and readied the knife to kill Elecktra, when Tenionia intervened.

"I lend you my strength and power, my child." She whispered and Elecktra screamed as she burned all the magicians that had killed her parents. When she opened her eyes, the spot she was standing on was black and in an outward star blast pattern. The magicians were gone, but Simon and the body of Jillian were untouched. Simon was looking at his sister like she had become an alien.

"What was that?"

"I-I don't know." Elecktra replied and trembled. Simon studied her before she fell.

"You have a very rare gift, Elecktra Merane." They looked to see a man with dead blue eyes and clad in white. An ankh shaped key hung from his neck and a pair of scales were in his hand. Tenionia smirked when she saw him. Shadi, the keeper of the Scales and key.

"I had hoped that you wouldn't awaken so soon."

"Awakened? What do you mean?" Elecktra asked.

"To put it simply, you and your brother are magicians. Your parents were magicians as well, but you are special, Elecktra Merane. For you have the powers that have only been seen once in five thousand years and you are the next keeper."

"Wait, so you're saying my sister is a keeper? A keeper of what?" Simon asked.

"She is the keeper of Isis' light. Your Father knew that you were the reincarnation of the Great White magician that had the same powers over five thousand years ago." Elecktra blinked.

"This is a lot to process."

"I know it is, but I'm afraid here isn't safe for you anymore. You need to gather your things and come with me." Simon shared a glance with his sister, who nodded. The pair of children stood and gathered all that they needed. Tenionia saw Elecktra grab a choker that Alexander and Jillian gave to her. It was a purple velvet choker with a golden ankh on it. Tenionia smiled when she saw the child place it upon her neck, then grab her suitcase and stepped out to meet Shadi and her brother. With one last look at the house that they had called home, they followed Shadi. Tenionia sighed.

'I'll keep my promise to you, Alexander, but I won't reveal myself to your daughter just yet. She needs to recover from this tragedy.'


	21. The meeting of past and present

Me: Sorry for the wait! My muse was running away for the last few days. Meh, school is starting in two days. Anyways, I only own E and Tenionia and my characters!

* * *

Simon and Elecktra were laying side by side on the lone bed in the bare room in their step father's small apartment. The room was very bare and only had an old heater that made noises in the corner. The lone window was boarded up and only small streams of the twilight lit the room. Simon growled and stood and moved to the window and began to pry the boards off the window. Elecktra stood up.

"Simon, where are you going?"

"Home." He replied, breaking a board off of the window.

"This is our home now." Simon turned to her.

"This is not home. Home is where your parents tuck you in at night, or they teach you how to ride a bike, or they get choked up on your first day of school. This is NOT home." Elecktra swallowed and scowled at her brother.

"You don't think I know that? This is as hard as it is on you as it is on me, Simon. They died because of me!" She snapped and Simon gasped. Elecktra sat on the bed and squeezed her eyes shut as tears prickled at her eyes.

"I really miss them. I wish they were here, so they can tell me that everything is okay and this is all just a bad dream." Simon sat next to her and touched her shoulder.

"E, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Simon hugged his little sister.

"E, they won't want you to think that it was your fault." He petted her hair and let her cry in his chest.

"They didn't die because of you, they died protecting you and me. Don't ever think like that, Okay?"

"You'll never leave me, right, Big brother?" Simon wiped her tears and kissed her head.

"Never, I'll always be your big brother. That's never going to change."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Elecktra yawned and Simon laid her down on the bed, petting her hair comfortingly.

"Sweet dreams, E."

* * *

Tenionia was mediating in the center of her soul room. She was aware of Elecktra's presence in the soul room across the hall. The former princess sighed.

'I need to allow her to come to me.' She told herself.

'Patience Tenionia. She will come when she is ready.'

* * *

Elecktra found herself in a dark hallway that branched off to two separate rooms. The one on her left was slightly darker with gold trinkets and Egyptian themed toys lining the floor. Elecktra turned and examined the door on the right with interest. It was deep blue and gold with protective hieroglyphs carved into the stone.

_'Elecktra...'_ The young girl jumped and scanned the hallway to find that she was still alone.

_ 'Elecktra Merane... Come to me...'_

"Hello?" She called but no one answered.

'Okay, this is really weird.' Elecktra turned back to the blue and gold door. Sucking in air and puffing out her chest, she approached the door and turned the doorknob. When she opened it, she saw nothing but darkness.

"Hello?" She called as she poked her head into the room. She yelped when a light lit and blinded her for a moment. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked to see a woman that looked like an older version of herself. Only this woman was dressed liked an Egyptian royal and her eyes were a dark purple rather then green.

"Hello Elecktra." She smiled kindly. Elecktra took a steady step forward.

"How do you know me? Who are you?" The woman took a step closer to the girl. Elecktra could sense an air of pride and power about her.

"I know you because I was a friend of your father, Alexander. I am Princess Tenionia." Elecktra blinked.

"A princess?" Tenionia nodded. She offered a hand to the younger girl.

"I have much to tell you, but you have to trust me." Elecktra hesitated.

"You were a friend of my dad's right?" Tenionia nodded and Elecktra scowled.

"Then why did you let them die?!" Elecktra watched the woman's face contort to a sad look.

"I'm only a spirit. I won't have been able to save your parents." Elecktra trembled and squeezed her eyes shut. Elecktra sat on the ground and hugged her knees. Tenionia sat next to her.

"You know that I promised your father that I would watch out for you, Elecktra." Elecktra looked up.

"I really miss them."

"I know you do. Your parents were wonderful people." Elecktra wiped her eyes.

"Is it true what Shadi said? That me and Simon are magicians?" Tenionia nodded.

"Yes, Your father and mother were both strong magicians, and their magic was passed on to you and your brother."

"Shadi said I was special." Tenionia nodded.

"You are in fact my reincarnation and the next keeper of Isis' light."

"Isis' light?" Tenionia nodded.

"In the past, the gods would choose magicians to be their vessels. Most of the time, they choose royals and nobles, and none was more powerful or more deadly then the power of Isis. I was the only one that didn't die because of overexposure to the power."

"And I'm the next one to carry that power, right."

"Just as I did." Elecktra sighed.

"Is that why my mom and dad are dead? Because of that gift?"

"Part of it. The men that attacked you, did they mention a house?" Elecktra nodded.

"Your father and mother were both part of a group of magicians called the Per Ankh or the House of life. They were afraid of the power that your family carried and ordered your line to be cut in half."

"Oh." Tenionia gently lifted the younger girl's chin.

"Don't worry, Elecktra. As long as I'm watching over you, the house will never get their hands on you." For the first time since her parents death, Elecktra smiled.

"Okay, I trust you." Tenionia chuckled as she tried to pronounce her name.

"How about you just call me Mistress?"

"Okay!" Tenionia helped Elecktra stand.

"Well, it seems that this is farewell for now." She smiled. Elecktra frowned.

"Will I see you again?"

"You will. Whenever you are unconscious, you will be able to find my soul room and speak to me." Elecktra felt herself drifting back to the waking world.

"Farewell Elecktra, until we see each other again!"


	22. Into the afterlife

Me: I am back! I had this little idea in the back of my mind for a while and I thought that this was the place to put it. Blood thirsty Angle, you're probably going to hate me for this because Bakura didn't end up with Anzu, but for the sake of it, this is my story and I do what I want! XD

E: Right, anyways, Sorceress only owns Tenionia.

Me: Yep, here E, have a cookie.

E: Yes! *Runs away with her cookie.*

Me: Any who Enjoy! Oh and for the record, Bakura's real name is Akefia. I know that he has another name but I like Akefia better. Besides that, Enjoy!

* * *

Bakura walked purposely down the long narrow bank of the River of the Night. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the lost souls wandering aimlessly on the opposite side of the river. A small raft built of reeds and twine was waiting at the end of the dock for him. Bakura, who was now in his thief king form stepped onto the boat and was careful not to dip his feet in the water like substance under him. The boat jolted and began to drift upstream like it was tied to a rope. Bakura gazed around as his thoughts turned restlessly. The Pharaoh had won and regained his memories, as a result, Bakura was released from Zorc and was now here, seeing what his judgment will be. He won't be surprised if he ended up being eaten by Ammit. After drifting up the river for what felt like hours, Bakura spotted a black marble temple that sat by a bright red and orange burning lake. The hall of judgment and the lake of fire. Bakura's boat pulled into the dock that sat in front of the hall and Bakura stepped off the boat. He hesitated before stepping into the temple. At the door, a blonde man with deep crimson eyes was waiting with his arms crossed over his chest and looking rather bored.

"Akefia, It's time for you to face your judgment." Bakura smirked smugly.

"Do your worst, Anubis." Anubis scowled and turned.

"Learn some respect boy, it may do you some good." Bakura snorted and followed Anubis down the long hallway. Bakura eyed the images on the walls as he walked passed. Soon the hall opened to a room that looked very close to the ancient throne room. A pair of gold scales stood off to the side and Ammit slept with its body wrapped around the foot of the scales. Anubis stepped aside and Bakura came face to find with Osiris, Lord of the underworld.

"Akefia, You stand before me after five thousand years. Do you believe that you are worthy of Paradise?" Osiris asked in a booming voice. Bakura noted that Isis was standing beside Osiris. Bakura snorted.

"Trust me, I know that I don't deserve to go to Paradise, but there is one that I wanted to see again before I met my end."

"And that is?" Osiris asked.

"I want to see Princess Tenionia again." Isis perked up at the name of the fallen princess.

"Why Akefia?" Isis spoke. Bakura dropped his gaze.

"She was always in my thoughts with I was trapped. She was the only one that took my mind away from the thoughts of revenge. I love her." Anubis frowned. Isis smiled lightly and whispered something in her husband's ear. Osiris and Isis started to speak in hushed tones and Bakura lifted an eyebrow. Isis stood and straightened her dress.

"Well Akefia Bakura, if you truly love her, then it will show in your heart." Osiris nodded at Anubis and the blonde nodded. Anubis turned Bakura and pressed his hand to the thief's chest. Bakura yelped in pain as Anubis pulled his heart from his chest. Bakura fell to one knee and crossed his arms over his chest. Anubis walked to the scales and placed Bakura's heart on one side of the scales, the god of the dead then conjured up a white plume feather and placed it on the opposite side of the scale. Ammit awoke and lifted its head, thinking that it may get its next meal. The four and the animal creature at the base of the scales watched as the scales tipped slightly then righted itself. Anubis looked surprised, Isis looked relieved and Bakura looked surprised as well. Osiris nodded.

"Well Bakura, it seems that you are worthy of entering Paradise." Osiris looked at Anubis.

"Anubis, if you will be so kind as to escort Akefia to Paradise?" Anubis bowed and yanked Bakura to his feet.

"Come on thief." Bakura glanced back at Isis and Osiris, who smiled. Bakura turned and dashed after Anubis as he walked briskly down the hall. The hall seemed to darken around them as they walked on. Suddenly Anubis stopped.

"This is as far as I go. You need to carry on alone." Anubis glared at him.

"Just walk straight, and just because you were able to fool Osiris and Isis, doesn't mean you fool me." He growled and walked back to the hall. Once he disappeared, Bakura scowled.

"Pleasant fellow." He muttered under his breath. Bakura looked forward down the long hall. The hallway was very narrow and he could see a dim light up ahead. He began to walk down the hall. As the light grew closer, Bakura broke into a run. He didn't know why, he just felt like something was calling him, like something was on the other side that he was afraid he would lose forever if he didn't reach it in time. Bakura grunted as he was blinded by bright sunlight. Wait... Sunlight?

SPLASH! Bakura growled as water hit his face and a clear laugh sounded. When he shook off the water, he was surprised to find that he was back at the oasis and sitting by the water with a grin on her face was Princess Tenionia. Tenionia giggled again and stood, brushing the sand from her skirt.

"Hello Bakura, you look surprised to see me." She intertwined her hands in front of her skirt and smiled warmly.

"How are you here?" He asked dumbstruck as he reached out to touch her. To his surprise, his hand fell on soft black hair, just like when she was alive. She smiled.

"Elecktra. After my father fell, Elecktra set me free. I've been here for sometime waiting." Bakura gave her a confused look.

"You knew that I was going to come here?" She nodded.

"Remember, I'm still connected to Isis, and you don't know what I know."

"What are you talking about?" Tenionia sat down by the pond and Bakura sat next to her.

"See, you know how when you enter judgment, your heart is weighed against the feather of trust, correct?" Bakura nodded.

"Well, the emotions of the heart of a person are actually weighed against the feather of truth. Anger, hate and the lust for revenge is what tips the scales and outweighs the feather. Those hearts are the ones that Ammit devours, but if in the heart there is love then that makes the heart equal to the feather." Bakura blinked and Tenionia chuckled.

"Bakura, your love for me never died, even after five thousand years. That love outweighed your desire for revenge, that's why I knew that you would end up here." Bakura hummed and looked around.

"Why are we back at the oasis?"

"Paradise takes form of the spirit's happiest memories and it took the form of MY happiest memories. Only there was one thing that was missing."

"What?" Tenionia smiled as she kissed him. It surprised Bakura at first, but he smiled and responded eagerly. When Tenionia broke away, she smiled.

"It was missing you." She ran her fingers over his scar and hugged his neck.

"I've missed you so much, Bakura." Bakura ran his fingers through her hair and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you too, my flower." He whispered in her ear. She chuckled and Bakura smirked. He missed the sound of her laughter. He felt happy to be holding her again, like he did before. She slip out of his arms and pulled him to his feet.

"There's someone who's been wanting to see you again also, besides me."

"Who?" Bakura asked, knitting his eyebrows and she smirked slyly.

"Oh, someone you may know." She turned and cupped her hands around her mouth as she called a familiar name.

"Teana!" Bakura gasped in surprise and turned to see a small eight year old that looked like Anuz only with longer dark brown hair. Teana spotted him and her eyes lit up as she dashed up to him and tackled Bakura into a hug.

"Big brother!" Bakura grunted as he was pushed onto his back. He cupped her small face.

"It's you..." He said in awe.

"Of course it's me, silly!" Teana sat on his stomach and Bakura sat up on his elbows.

"The princess told me all about what happened and how you really like her!" Bakura glanced at the princess, who was purposely not meeting his gaze. Teana grinned wide.

"I'm just glad you found someone, Kura." Bakura chuckled and rubbed her head.

"Thanks Teana." Teana grinned as she got off of Bakura and ran off into the oasis again. Bakura stood and wrapped his arms around Tenionia's waist.

"How did you know that Teana was here?" She playfully winked.

"A magician just knows." She yelped when Bakura pushed her down and pinned her.

"Right, because the divine magician knows all." He sarcastically purred as he nuzzled her neck.

"Teana was pure when she died. It was a given that she would end up in Paradise." Bakura pulled away and hummed. Tenionia sat up and they touched noses. Bakura grinned crookedly.

"After all this time, you haven't changed, princess." She chuckled.

"And neither have you, my thief king." Bakura chuckled and kissed her lips. At last, he had finally found what was his.


	23. Blood runs thicker than water

**Me: So, since Blood thristy Angle was awesome and posted her new story, I figured I would return the favor and update. I only own Tenionia and Akrin,** _This is a dream state._**  
**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Tenionia was in a dark room. There was no light at all and everything was black. Her breath hitched when she realized where she was. It was the palace in Teanora. Tenionia summoned a small light and the shadows that lingered in the corners hissed as the small light burned white. A dark all to familiar chuckle sounded and Tenionia spun in a circle, searching. _

_ "Where are you?" She growled as her small light hovered a few inches above her palm. The chuckle sounded again._

_ "Well, you haven't changed since you LOCKED ME AWAY!" Tenionia's eyes widened as HE emerged from the darkness. Tenionia swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking._

_ "Father..." She whispered in fright. Akrin chuckled again, enjoying the sight of fear in his daughter's eyes. She turned her head as he reached out to touch her face. His hand pulled away from her and she noticed that it was a human hand. It had long black claws and the skin was gray. Tenionia sharply inhaled as Akrin stepped into the light. His skin was gray and his eyes were dead. Black horns spouted from his forehead and a pair of black wings were on his back. Tenionia took a step back in fright as Akrin drew closer. _

_ "You did this to me, Tenionia. You turned me into this."_

_ "No! This is your true form, Father." She snapped angrily, glaring at him. Her eyes widened when his hand glowed black._

_ "This may be my true form, but that doesn't mean that I can't kill you." Tenionia turned and ran out of the room with Akrin not far behind. The princess dashed through the twisting corridors,not daring to glance over her shoulder. Tenionia hid behind a column and held her breath as Akrin dashed by. When his footsteps faded, Tenionia sighed in relief and glanced out from behind the column to see that no one was there. Tenionia dashed down the hallway away again._

_ "Tenionia!" Akrin's voice echoed through the halls and Tenionia felt fear grip her heart as she forced herself to run faster then before. She yelped when she tripped and turned to see her father emerge from the door, his eyes glinting evilly._

_ "Now you will be punished for your insolence!" His hand lifted above his head and..._

* * *

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she fell off the bed with a heavy thud. Tenionia groaned and shook her head to chase away the jumbled thoughts in her mind. Tenionia sat up and looked to see that Bakura was still sleeping like a rock. She lightly smiled and gently kissed his cheek, before slipping quietly out of the room.

Tenionia went up to the surface to gaze at the stars. The wind pulled at her long hair as she stood in the opening of the hideout. Tenionia suppressed a shudder at the vision of her father as a demon.

'This may be my true form, but that doesn't mean that I can't kill you...' She shivered again as she clutched a hand to her chest. She yelped in surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around her body, trapping her arms against her chest. She turned her head to see Bakura standing behind her with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Did I scare you, princess?" He teased and Tenionia scowled.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Bakura." She scolded in annoyance.

"Not after I had a nightmare." Bakura sighed.

"What happened?" Tenionia bowed her head.

"I saw my father, only he wasn't human. He was a demon." Tenionia twisted and buried her face into his chest.

"He almost killed me with his bare hands." Bakura swallowed as Tenionia started to cry into his chest. He placed a hand into her hair and pressed his other hand against the small of her back.

"Tenionia, it was just a dream. You're fine and you're safe here with me." He whispered in her ear. She pulled away and looked up at him. Bakura wiped the tear trails from her cheeks.

"Your father deserved the fate that you dealt him. He was a fool to use you like an object and I have to say that I'm glad that he doesn't live in this world anymore."

"Really?" She choked out and he nodded.

"Yea, He was a fool to treat you and your siblings like dirt." Tenionia smiled through her tears and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Bakura kissed her nose gently and smirked.

"You know, I may have lost my family when I was still a child, but that didn't mean that doesn't mean that my family would treat me like dirt." She chuckled.

"Like the saying goes, 'Blood runs thicker then water.'" He chuckled at that.

"Yea." Tenionia yawned and Bakura chuckled. He scooped her up and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"You need to get some sleep." He told her as he carried her back to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. Bakura stood to leave but Tenionia called him back.

"Can you stay? In case I have another nightmare? I don't want to be alone." Bakura hesitated, but nodded. He sat by her side and held her small soft hand. She smiled and chuckled when he idly played with her long slender fingers. Finally she drifted off and when he was sure that she was peacefully asleep, Bakura smiled. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep peacefully, Princess Tenionia. My sweet innocent flower."


	24. The eye of Isis

Me: This took forever! I own only Tenionia and Zireria. Amon belongs to Blood Thristy Angle. Happy reading!

* * *

Tenionia struggled against the thick shackles that held her to the heavy stone wall of the dungeon. Tenionia gave a defeated sigh and allowed her head to fall. She had managed to be caught and dragged to the dungeon because of her defiance and the fact that she was in a relationship with a vagabond. Tenionia lifted her head when she heard the door open and steady footsteps coming closer. Amon stepped from the shadows and Tenionia frowned.

"Is Zireria unable to do her dirty work?" She asked with a teasing tone to her voice. Amon scowled, his body rigid. Tenionia could feel anger emitting from him, but he knew better to try and strike her.

"My queen is busy at the moment. In fact, Queen Zireria sent me down here on purpose." Tenionia scowled.

"Why?" Amon smirked. He stepped closer to her and took a hold of her chin.

"My Queen taught me a new skill and she asked me to test it on you." Tenionia swallowed as fear climbed up her throat. Amon removed the golden crown that covered her forehead, tossing it on the stone floor and pressing his thumb in the center of her forehead. Amon spoke an incantation and Tenionia screamed as pain numbed her senses. It was like a piece of her was being ripped from her soul. After a moment, her screaming faded and Amon allowed her head to fall forwards. Her breath was heavy and her shoulders heaved. Amon smirked.

"I think my Queen will be most pleased when she hears that her sister is now powerless." He chuckled as he left Tenionia dangling from the chains on the wall.

'Powerless? He could not have...' She thought. She felt weakness wash over her and her consciousness slipped away, to give way to black.

* * *

Bakura had slipped into the palace with ease and he lightly chuckled to himself.

'Is the security at all palaces this pathetic?' He wondered as he dashed through the darkened twisting corridors of the palace that Tenionia had once called home. Bakura could understand why the female magician escaped so long ago. This palace could never be a home. It was cold like stone and Bakura remembered that Tenionia told him that it was very lonely. Bakura ducked behind a column as a pair guards walked passed. Bakura dashed down the hall when he was sure that they were passed.

* * *

"My Queen," Zireria looked up with a stern gaze, but when she saw that it was Amon, her glare softened greatly.

"Yes, Amon?"

"Your sister is now powerless. I'm surprised that spell that you taught worked so effectively." Zireria chuckled in glee.

"I knew that you could do it, Amon." She stood.

"Now that my dear little sister is useless, you may as well let her rot in the dungeon." Amon lifted an eyebrow.

"You don't wish to undo her yourself, My Queen." Zireria crinkled her nose in distaste.

"Tenionia doesn't deserve to die quickly. I think that it is only befitting that she would die slowly and painfully." Amon didn't impose a reply to that statement. Zireria noted his silence as she sat back on her throne.

"My dear Amon, my dear, sweet, ever so loyal Amon, I'm allowing her to die slowly because I want the last thing that she knows is the pain that_ I_ endured all this time. Don't you agree?"

"I do, My Queen." He replied coolly. Zireria smiled as she tapped her fingers against the arm of the throne.

"Excellent."

* * *

Bakura; who had overheard some of the conversation between Amon and Zireria smirked smugly.

'If only you knew...' He thought to himself as he dashed down the corridor, his intent clear in his mind. It didn't take long for Bakura to find the dungeon or the cell they were keeping Tenionia. Though when he found her, her head was forward and she was unconscious. Bakura ran a hand through her hair lovingly.

"Hang on princess." Bakura broke the shackles on her wrists and caught her when she fell forward. Bakura lifted her up and tossed out of the cell.

* * *

"My Queen," Zireria looked sharply at the servant that had entered.

"What?" The servant timidly bowed to the queen.

"It seems that the prisoner has escaped." Zireria and Amon both frowned.

"How is that possible? She was unconscious when I left her in that cell." Amon stated. Zireria eyes lit up.

"Search the palace for the thief king." She ordered coolly. Both Amon and the servant stared at her floored.

"The thief king?!" Amon asked and Zireria smirked.

"He is her lover, is he not? He must have slipped into the palace to come and take her back." Zireria glared at the servant.

"Well, you have your orders, go fulfill them." The servant timidly and hurried away and out of the room.

* * *

"Halt in the name of the queen!" The guards yelled as Bakura dashed down the hall, carrying Tenionia in his arms.

"She isn't my queen!" He sharply retorted as he leapt out the open window, landing on a roof of a nearby house. Bakura let out taunting laughter as he dashed away from the palace and stole a horse. With Tenionia in the crook of his arm and his hand holding tightly on to the reins, Bakura rode into the dessert and disappeared.

* * *

Tenionia moaned as she opened her eyes to find that she was staring at the darkening sky above her. She stiffly sat up to find a familiar deep crimson coat draped over her boat like a blanket. When she looked up, she could see the silhouette of a boy poking a small glowing fire. Tenionia blinked and saw a head of shaggy silver white hair.

"B-Bakura?" She asked in a meek voice. Her throat was dry and her voice was cracked. Bakura turned and smirked.

"You're finally awake, I thought they killed you." Tenionia suppressed a flinch at the bluntness in Bakura's voice. She sat up and winced. Pain still numbed her body and she sharply inhaled, falling back on the sand. Bakura heard her and crawled next to her.

"What did you do that for?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"It is painful to move." She stated simply, earning a thoughtful hum from Bakura. He lay down next to her and let her lay on his flat stomach. She gave him a questioning look and he shrugged.

"When I was poisoned, you let me lay on you." Tenionia hummed as she shifted to get more comfortable as Bakura ran his fingers through her hair. He noted that her crown was missing.

"Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't I feel your powers?" She stiffly sat up and let her hair cover her face.

"Amon..." She whispered and Bakura sat up, frowning at the name of the general that wanted Tenionia's head.

"What did he do?" She was silent. Her throat trembled and she shivered.

"What did he do, Tenionia?" Bakura repeated slowly. She brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"He performed a spell that robbed me of my magic." She turned and looked at him. Bakura frowned when he saw sorrow and pain in her eyes.

"I'm mortal now." Bakura blinked and scowled. He silently stood and started to walk towards the horse that was waiting nearby.

"Bakura, where are you going?"

"I'm going to give that cheeky bastard a piece of my mind." Tenionia stood and touched his hand, shaking her head.

"It's not worth it. Even if you did defeat Amon, you would be too weak to fight Zireria. Without me and my powers, you could die." Bakura could see the fear in her dark eyes, it made him reconsider his choice. He turned away from his horse.

"Fine, but are you really going to live with this?" Tenionia dropped her gaze.

"I don't have a choice."

"You do." She looked up at him as he scowled down at her.

"You are just going to give up and live as a mortal? Tenionia, you're better then that. That cheeky bastard of a general had no right to steal what you were born with." Tenionia dropped her gaze again. She rubbed her arm.

"I don't want to talk about this, I need to be alone to think." She softly said and walked deeper into the oasis. Bakura contemplated going after her, but decided against it. She had just lost something that was a large part of who she was.

* * *

Tenionia stand down by the pool in the center of the oasis and stared at her reflection numbly. Her face looked the same and her crown was missing, but Tenionia couldn't stop the pain that stabbed at her. All her life, she was used being referred as the White Mistress or a White magician, now that her power had been stolen, she had lost the only thing that she knew since childhood. Tears started to fall and the salty droplets fell into the pond. Tenionia shook as sobs tore from her throat. She heard sound of soft footsteps coming towards her and hands on her shoulders.

"Not now, Bakura," She said, wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

"I just want to be left alone."

"But you summoned me here." Tenionia looked up to see a smiling older woman with long black hair and sparkling wings of an angel on her back.

"Isis..." She whispered in awe. Isis smiled and helped the girl stand.

"You've finally connected with me and the emotions I've felt since the beginning of time. Now it is time for you to become the true heiress of Ma'at." Isis touched her forehead and Tenionia closed her eyes, allowing the warmth of the goddess' power to flow through her body. White light that glowed against the night. The glow subsided and Isis disappeared. Tenionia opened her eyes as they glowed sheer white with her new found power. Wings, like the ones Isis had, sprouted from her back and white flames licked up her arms. After a moment, the wings faded and the fires went out and with them the glow from her eyes. Tenionia felt whole again and she also felt stronger. The bushes rustled and Tenionia turned to see Bakura standing there.

"What happened?" Tenionia brushed some hair out of her face and smiled gently.

"I'm fine, Bakura, don't worry. It's just..."

"What?" Tenionia closed her eyes and scrunched her face in tense concentration. Her hair danced around her face and when her eyes opened to reveal their white color, Bakura's eyes widened. The glow faded and Tenionia looked normal again.

"Isis came and returned my powers, but she also made me stronger. I am now the eye of Isis." Bakura blinked. Tenionia rubbed her arm.

"If you don't want me anymore, I understand..." She yelped when he pulled her into an embrace.

"Don't ever talk like that. Princess, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I would never turn you away, know that." Tenionia looked up at him.

"Really?" He nodded.

"When you were unconscious, I was afraid you were dead and I lost you." He gently press his lips on hers and she melted. Her heart fluttered. She was glad that he was there, because she could rely on him, then and forever.


	25. Marked

Me: Okay, sorry for the long wait. I got bombarded by homework and stuff I had to do. Plus my muse decided to run and hide on me. -..- Anyways, I started this on paper and never finished. I'll add more to this collection, maybe even do another one based on some of my other OC and Cannon pairings. (Hear that Angle?! I might do one for E and Marik!) Anyways, I'm going to shut up now.

Disclaimer: (Lets just pretend I did this..)

Me: Oh! And by the way! My next project was going to be a oneshot for the Halloween Party Prompt Exchange Challenge that runs this month. My prompt is Haunted House and I have to look for something to do. So keep on the look out for that! Otherwise, Enjoy!

* * *

"Bakura!" Tenionia called as she dashed through the ruins of Kul Elna. She had purposely separated herself from the other members of the court and the Pharaoh in order to search for him on her own. She knew that it was a risky chance, but she also knew that if the guardians and Atem found Bakura first, they won't hesitate to kill him. Worry clouded her mind as she dashed through, stopping and scanning the rumble with a dark piercing gaze.

"Bakura!" She called again. An agonized moan caught the attention of the princess and she turned to see an undead rise up from the ground, wielding a sword. Tenionia dodged the swing of the sword and blasted the undead to pieces and took off running again. In her mind, she remembered the underground hideaway that was under the Forbidden house that sat at the edge of the village. Without a second thought, she headed in that direction. When she found the stone and earthen staircase descending underground, she hesitated. Maybe she should go find the others, she briefly thought but pushed it aside. If she did, Zorc's hold on Bakura would only strengthen and there was the risk of revealing their relationship to the others. No, if Tenionia had any hope or chance of helping Bakura, she had to do it now, and alone. With a deep breath through her nose and out her mouth, Tenionia descended the stairs, two at a time. She could feel the icy presence of evil and vengeful spirits lingering in the air, and she felt the presence of something stronger, more evil then a mere spirit. Tenionia shivered when she wandered passed the familiar tablet of Bakura's Ka; Diabond. Tenionia hugged her arms as she wandered down the tight narrow hall. When she came to the end, she heard voices and pressed her body against the wall, listening.

'This is excellent, Bakura. Soon all of the guardians and the pharaoh will fall to the darkness. One has fallen already.'

"Who?" Came Bakura's gruff voice.

'The keeper of the scales.'

Tenionia swallowed down the uncomfortable lump in her throat.

'Karim...' She thought sadly.

"What about the princess? She is a keeper." Bakura said, making Tenionia perk up.

'The princess will eventually fall as well. Her item may be different from the others, but her light could be useful.' Zorc replied. Tenionia squeezed her eyes closed. She couldn't join them. She would not only be betraying Isis, but Atem also. She loved Bakura, but she was also still loyal to Atem, he had saved her life.

"I know for a fact that Princess Tenionia won't fall easily." Bakura told Zorc.

"She's strong."

'Well, she is aligned with the Pharaoh. If you're so sure, Bakura, why not ask her yourself?' Tenionia peered around the corner to see his back to her.

"What are you talking about?" She could hear the scowl in this voice.

'Turn around.' He did and his eyes widened. Tenionia stepped from the corridor with a neutral expression on her face.

"Bakura, this has to stop. This has gone too far." Bakura turned all the way, so he was fully facing her.

"Tenionia, what are you doing here?"

"The Pharaoh and the others are in the village. They are all searching for you."

"Why did you come alone then?"

"I come to stop you." Was her icy reply. Zorc bellowed with laughter behind Bakura. He drifted from the stone and floated next to Bakura.

'Bakura, she is a mere girl. You have no use for her.' Tenionia's fists clenched.

"Bakura! Listen to me! Remember when I told you that I would help you find out who took everything from you. I didn't do it because the Pharaoh's life was on the line. I did it because I wanted to help you." Bakura turned from Zorc.

"Help me?" He asked and Tenionia nodded, taking a steady step forward.

"I know what the darkness can do to a person. I've seen it with my own eyes, and I didn't want that to befall anyone else. Not if I could stop it." Zorc snorted.

'How pathetic.' He remarked.

"I know that the boy that I knew is still in there. Please Bakura, you need to snap out of it!" Zorc growled.

'Stupid girl. You don't need her, Bakura. You only need me to help you have your vengeance.' Bakura bowed his head and gritted his teeth.

"Bakura, I want you to be happy, but revenge isn't going to help you." He looked to see Tenionia moving closer and holding out her hand. Bakura could see tears in her eyes. It made an uncomfortable lump form in his throat. He met her hand and their fingers interlocked.

'Bakura... Don't you dare...' Zorc warned, but Bakura ignored him. Bakura pulled Tenionia closer and pressed his lips on hers. Zorc roared in anger.

'BAKURA!' Tenionia cried out as Zorc called up the shadows to separate the pair. Tenionia fell and watched as Zorc tightened his hold on Bakura.

'You are still bond to me, King Akefia!' Bakura gritted his teeth and shook violently. Bakura's hand fell to the hilt of his dagger. Tenionia's eyes widened at the sight of the knife.

"No, Please Bakura! You're stronger." Tenionia pleaded. Zorc gave a cruel laugh.

'Pleading won't help you save him, little princess. Bakura is made to control, and to use as I see fit. I can't have you standing in my way!' Bakura drew the dagger from the shelth.

"Bakura, please..." Zorc laughed as Tenionia trembled in fear.

"What...Am I doing?" Bakura croaked, dropping the dagger with a clatter. Bakura felt and Tenionia kept him from hitting the ground.

'You can't escape from me, boy. You are still bond to my essence, but if you are going to betray me for her, I just kill you!" Zorc let out a long cruel laugh as Bakura cried out in agony.

"Bakura!" Tenionia cried out. Tenionia wrapped her arms around him and used her body as a shield.

"Please Bakura, fight back." She muttered with tears in her eyes. Bakura touched her cheek.

"T-Tenionia..." He choked out. Tenionia swallowed and touched her nose to his.

"Hang on."

'Enough of this.' Zorc growled, calling the shadows to gather in his hand.

'Die Girl!'

"No!" Bakura wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as the shadows wrapped around them. Tenionia buried her face in his chest as the shadows bit at the exposed skin of her arms. Suddenly the shadows scattered, hissing as they did.

'What?' Zorc asked. Bakura looked to see a crimson glow coming from Tenionia. Zorc hissed and when Tenionia looked down, she gasped. The runes upon her arm were glowing bright crimson.

'She is marked by Chaos.' Zorc said with both awe and an edge of loathing in his voice. Bakura looked at Zorc. Zorc growled.

'You are a fool, King Bakura. She can't be saved, even if she is pure.' Zorc's form scattered and Bakura let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. He looked down at Tenionia with a scowl.

"Why did you come here, princess? You know that you're not supposed to be here."

"I know, but the Pharaoh and the others will come. You have to hide. If they find out about has been happening-"

"Screw them." Bakura said firmly.

"Who cares what they think?" Tenionia dropped her gaze, her hair concealing her face from him.

"I could end up dead. Or worse." Bakura scowled.

"What are you talking about?" When Tenionia won't look at him, Bakura reached out and gently lifted her chin.

"Tenionia, look at me." Tenionia's eyes lifted.

"I promise, that I will protect you. Even if I have to withstand all seven hells to protect you."

"Really?" She asked meekly.

"Really." He leaned forward and kissed her lips. At that moment, Tenionia didn't care that she would could be caught. She melted with that single kiss.


	26. Fight between father and daughter

Me: Man this took a while. Sorry! I wanted to explore the fight between Tenionia and her dad, Akrin and I went through many ways to do it, and I settled on this one. I got the idea from Last Airbender when Zuko confronts his dad and speaks his mind. I liked that scene so I stuck with it. I only own Tenionia. Enjoy!

* * *

The Tearnian palace was very dark and cold as the guardians, the Pharaoh and princess Tenionia wandered through the halls. Bodies of dead guards and servants that were sickly thin lay slouched against the walls and on the floor, the light of the moon washing over their empty shells. Tenionia had lit a small white light that glowed in her palm and chased away the shadows that lingered in the corners of the hall.

"So many dead..." Mahad muttered to himself and the guardians nodded in agreement. Tenionia didn't say anything and Atem touched her hand in comfort and she smiled gratefully. The group came to a pair of great double doors. Tenionia small light lifted from her hand as she turned to her friends.

"Here's the throne room. This is where I leave you." Atem looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Tenionia, he'll kill you." He said and Tenionia looked at him without hesitance or fear in her gaze.

"I'm the only one strong enough to face him. Besides, I have to do this alone." She turned and started to walk towards the day when Atem took her hand.

"Tenionia, I can't allow you to do this on your own."

"Atem, I don't want anyone to get hurt. I'm doing this on my own, and that's final." She broke his hold and stepped through the double doors without looking back. Once she was on the other side, she glanced at the door.

"I'm sorry, Atem..." She inhaled and walked with pride up the path that lead down the hall. As she passed, touches burst to life with crimson and orange flames. Magicians with black masks concealing their faces stood armed with staffs and swords in front of her father's throne. They all stood at the ready when they spotted the youngest princess.

"I'm ready to face you, Father." Tenionia stated with her fists clenched tightly at her sides. Akrin lifted an eyebrow.

"Coming to face me at the height of my power? This should be interesting." Akrin waved the magicians off and they filed out, shutting the door behind them.

"I want to know the truth. I want to know why you choose me to be the heir to the throne." Akrin's eyebrow lifted slightly higher.

"Why do you suddenly question my choices, Tenionia? What is it that you are hiding?" Tenionia stood straight and tall. She knew what he had done and not she was not afraid of him anymore.

"I wanted you to know something, something I should have told you when we last met."

"And what is that?"

"All my life, I thought that I wanted to be the best queen I could. I saw that Mother was kind and I thought I wanted to be like her, but now I see that I was wrong. I wanted to impress you. Show you and Mother that I was worthy, but now I don't care." Akrin growled standing to his feet.

"Silence, get out of my sight." He hissed but Tenionia stood her ground.

"I am not taking orders from you anymore. I'm no longer an empty puppet that you control." Akrin growled in anger.

"I may have been your heir, but you lost control of me when you killed Silos!" She snapped in anger.

"That boy was a fool to not consider the consequences that would follow his actions. I never cared for him, or your useless sister." That strike a nerve in Tenionia and white fire burst to life in her palms.

"Zireria is NOT UNLESS! How dare you say that about your daughter!"

"I never wanted her or your brother in the first place. I should have killed them when I had the chance."

"Why didn't you?"

"Your mother pleaded me to spare them because she knew that if I killed my children, the people would rise up." Tenionia snorted.

"The people would rise up eventually. You were just putting off the inedible." Akrin growled again.

"Silence! You're defiant breath is the last that you will breathe! I am your father! You live because I allow you to." The fire in Tenionia's hands climbed up her arms and burned brighter then before. Her hair danced around her face as a stern look twisted the princess' face.

"You may have created me... But you were never my father." Tenionia yelled as she sent a wave of fire at Akrin, a wave he barely dodged.

"Fathers are supposed to be kind!" Another blast that Akrin barely dodged.

"Fathers are supposed to protect their children!" Akrin waved his hand in a sweeping motion and the wave broke apart. The white glow enclosed around Tenionia's body and the glow in her eyes grew intense white.

"I was protected by the magicians of the court and Silos. The Pharaoh and his court showed be kindness..." The glow burned brighter and brighter. Akrin had to shield his eyes as his daughter's light grew more intense. He could feel the purity in the light that resided in her.

"They are my family, Egypt is and always will be my home! And YOU are a fool to think that you could tear from that!" Finally, the light exploded outward, sending a wave of pure magic that chased away the shadows that lingered at the edge of the room. Akrin screamed as he bombarded by the pure light of his daughter's magic. After a moment, the light faded and Tenionia looked up at was once the great throne, and the man that had sat upon it. She panted, her shoulders heaving from the power she had unleashed. However, she was in much better shape then her father. Her magic had torn apart and revealed what he had hidden underneath. A weathered old man stood in the place of her father and was leaning on the once great throne. Tenionia scowled. He had broken one of the highest laws that the magicians had agreed upon and that was to NEVER use an age spell on anyone.

"T-Tenionia..." His voice cracked and was worn. Tenionia's scowl deepened.

"That's PRINCESS Tenionia to you, King Akrin." The young woman took a step back.

"Goodbye King. See that you don't cause anymore trouble." With that, she turned and walked away. Tenionia spotted a flash of black out of the corner of her eye and she glanced in that direction to see that Zireria was glaring at her from the darkness.

"You may have defeated, Father, sister dear." She said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

"But you have yet to fight me." Tenionia watched as Zireria wandered off and disappeared down the darkened hall. Tenionia shut her eyes.

"I look forward to that fight, Sister." She spun in a circle turned to white flames that drifted through the door and managed to surprise Atem and some of the guardians that were standing near the door. Atem hugged her tightly when he saw her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked fearful. Tenionia simply smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine, Atem. In fact, I feel better then I have in a long time." Atem grinned and took her hand.

"Come on. Let's go." Tenionia let Atem pull her away from the door of the throne room. As she walked away, she glanced back at it.

'So long, Father...'


	27. The father I never had

Me: This one's shorter then the others. Anyways, I only own Tenionia and that's all. Enjoy!

* * *

Tenionia followed slightly followed Mahad as they walked through the winding corridors of the palace. The heavy feeling of sorrow lingered in the air of the palace. The Pharaoh Aknaunkadin, Atem's father was on his deathbed. Tenionia hugged her arms as she walked. She couldn't chase away the feeling that she had felt when she had been told that her mother had passed away. Mahad gave the princess a look of sympathy as he opened the door to the Pharaoh's room. Tenionia swallowed as she stepped into the room. Atem was at his father's bedside and Seto was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Seto glared at her when he spotted her lingering by the door.

"What is she doing here?" He asked in an icy tone. Tenionia scowled.

"I was summoned by the Pharaoh, Seto." She growled and he snorted. Atem sighed, rubbing his temple.

"That's enough, you two. Seto, you are dismissed." Seto grunted and brushed passed her, glaring as he walked by and he softly closed the door behind him. Tenionia sighed as she turned back to the other royals.

"My apologies." Atem weakly smiled and nodded for her to come closer. Tenionia gazed sadly at the older man as he lay on the soft bed under the blankets.

"How is he?" She asked softly and Atem closed his eyes.

"H-He doesn't have much time. He wanted to speak with you before he passed on to the afterlife." Atem knelt and gently shook his father awake.

"Father, sorry to wake you, but Tenionia is here." Aknaunkadin groaned and opened his eyes. He offered a weary smile at the princess when he saw her.

"Ah, Princess Tenionia." She bowed in respect to him with her eyes closed.

"Atem, I would like to speck with the princess alone, if you don't mind." Atem nodded.

"Of course, Father." He stepped out in silence and shut the door behind him.

"You may rise, my dear." Tenionia opened her eyes and sat on her knees next to the Pharaoh's bedside.

"My dear princess, you have become a very dear friend to my son and it is a shame that someone as young as you could be burdened with such things that you cannot control." Tenionia swallowed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"If I may request, My king, to only call me 'Tenionia'. It is less painful to be referred by my name then by my title." Aknaunkadin frowned.

"Why is that, My dear?" Tenionia's eyes closed.

"It reminds me too much of the pain I endured back home."

"I see." Silence fell between the princess and the Pharaoh. Tenionia idly played with her fingers.

"Tenionia?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to ask of you, my child." Tenionia looked up to see a loving and kind look in the king's eyes. A look that she had never seen pointed at her before.

"Yes, My Pharaoh?" Aknaunkadin started to cough violently and Tenionia took his hand. Soon the coughing faded and Aknaunkadin took a shaking breath.

"Tenionia, you know that you are a key player in this war. I know that your power will defeat your father and win this war. Before I pass on, I wish to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I've always considered you a daughter that I never had." He squeezed her hand with gentleness. Tenionia managed a weak smile.

"And you, My king, are like the father I never knew." Aknaunkadin touched her head lovingly.

"Keep... Atem safe... Tenionia..." Aknaunkadin hacked and coughed. He fell back on the pillows and the light died from his eyes. Tenionia swallowed and bowed her head in silence. The former princess stood silently and walked out of the room to find that the other Guardians and Atem were waiting with baited breath outside.

"Is he-?" Atem didn't dare to finish that thought. Tenionia sadly shook her head.

"No, he's gone, Atem. I'm sorry." Atem bowed his head. Tenionia wrapped her arms around her friend in comfort.

"I'm sorry, Atem." She whispered in his ear. Pharaoh Aknaunkadin was dead.


	28. The Child

Me: This one's short again. But I think that it's cute. You see Tenionia and Bakura's son, Akaan! :D

Tenionia: Sorceress of the Nile only owns me and Akaan.

Me: Yup, thanks Tenionia! Happy reading!

* * *

Night had fallen over Egypt again as Bakura scaled up the wall of the palace and hopped over the balcony of Tenionia's quarters. He waited in the shadows until she stepped out of the room and looked over the city.

"Lovely night, isn't it princess?" He asked suddenly, startling her. She glared at him.

"Bakura, don't sneak up on me like that." She lightly scolded him and he only chuckled. He stepped out of the shadows and kissed her lightly, his arms wrapping around the small of her back.

"You have to let me have a little fun, princess." He whispered thickly in her ear. He kissed her again, but she didn't respond as eagerly as she usually did. Bakura scowled and pulled away.

"Tenionia? What's wrong?"

"Bakura, I can't see you anymore." Bakura blinked.

"What? Why?" He asked, half angry and half confused. Tenionia looked very depressed.

"It's nothing personal, but-" She started meekly and Bakura cut her off angrily.

"Like hell! What is going on?" Tenionia opened her mouth to reply but the crying of a child sounded from the room.

"A child?" Bakura asked, now even more confused. Tenionia brushed passed him and disappeared behind the curtains. Bakura followed her to see that she was kneeing by a crib with a small baby boy with black tuffs of hair with silver highlights.

"Hush Little one, I'm right here..." She gently said as she rocked his gently back to sleep. Bakura looked at the small child, than at the woman that was holding him.

"Who's the father?" He asked suddenly. Tenionia looked up.

"What?"

"Who is the father?" He repeated.

"Is it the Pharaoh?!" Tenionia lightly flinched at the hard edge to his voice.

"Atem isn't the father, Bakura."

"Then who is?!" Tenionia inhaled and gently placed the baby back in his crib and turned him.

"You are..." Bakura blinked again.

"W-What?" Tenionia looked down at the little boy that was now sleeping in the crib.

"He's your son, Bakura."

"What are you going to do? You can't raise him here."

"Here's safer then out there. Bakura, you and I both have enemies, if they found out that we had a child, he would be in consent danger."

"What about Seto?" Tenionia frowned.

"As long as I'm here, he won't lay as much as a finger on him." Bakura grunted and looked down at his new found son.

"What is his name?" Tenionia smiled lightly.

"Akaan. His name is Akaan." She gently touched the soft tuffs of hair on his little head. Bakura grunted.

"Fair enough, but I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that I had a child?" Tenionia looked down and sighed.

"You disappeared, you just vanished one night without telling me where you had gone."

"Oh..." Tenionia turned to him.

"I told you to stay away, because I have to keep him safe." Bakura put his hands up.

"I get it, you want to keep him alive, but I'll keep coming around to see him at night and I'll keep an eye on you during the day." Tenionia nodded.

"But stay out of sight." Bakura stepped out on the balcony and winked. The moonlight made his hair glow in the darkness.

"Of course, Lady Tenionia, until tomorrow night." Tenionia dashed out and leaned over the balcony to find that he had gone. Tenionia shook her head, a smile twisting her face.

"Just like when we were young."


	29. Run Boy Run

Me: Why hello! Anyways, I've been ignoring Bakura lately so this one is about him! This was inspired by a picture that I saw that was called Run Boy Run. ^^ I thought it was cool. I only own Tenionia.

_This is a dream state._

ENJOY!

* * *

_Bakura frowned as he drifted through the darkness of the void. He wasn't sure why he was here in the dark, but he winced when a sudden light blinded him. He found himself standing on the sand and looking down as a group of young children as young as ten to as old as fourteen. Bakura frowned when he spotted a familiar boy with silver white hair._

_ "That's me..." He muttered in a daze. _

_ "This was before that night when Kul elna fell."_

_ "Hey Akefia!" One of the boys called and ten year old Bakura grinned as he ran, completely unaware of the danger that lurked nearby. Suddenly light flashed and when Bakura looked at the village, it was burning. Bakura could see everyone he knew and loved running about, trying to escape the guards that were armed with spears and swords. They were killing left and right, even killing woman that were trying to protect their children. Seeing the sight of that horrible memory made Bakura want to throw up. _

_ "Make it stop..." He groaned, turning away from the sight below. However he couldn't tune out the screaming._

_ "Make it stop!" He didn't care that if anyone saw him, it would ruin his reputation. _

_ "MAKE IT STOP!" He screamed._

* * *

"Crap!" He yelled out as he fell onto the floor with a heavy thud.

"Ow." He groaned as he grabbed the side of the bed and pulled himself into a sitting pose.

"Bakura?" He looked to see Tenionia sitting up and looking at him with a confused look on her face.

"What happened? Why are you on the floor?" Bakura sat back on the edge of the bed and looked down at his feet.

"I had that nightmare again." He stated simply. Tenionia frowned.

"Which one?" He turned to her and she gasped. For the first time, since they started to court, she saw the pure raw sadness in his eyes. A sadness that went very deep.

"Oh, the fall of..." She couldn't finish. She and Bakura didn't speak about Bakura's past that much. Tenionia knew that he had lost everything because of Akhenden. It made her angry that the older priest could be so heartless. Bakura bowed his head.

"Yea, that." He inhaled through his nose and plopped backwards on the bed.

"I saw the hours before and during the slaughter. I felt helpless all over again and I wanted to puke." Tenionia curled up against his side.

"I know that was painful to see, Bakura, but you realize what this means?" He looked down at her.

"What?" She smiled lightly.

"It's the gods trying to tell you to move on." Bakura snorted.

"That's stupid." She sat up.

"Bakura, we both had hard childhoods, I'll admit that, but I've moved on from the pain that endured and came back even stronger then before, now maybe it's time that you do the same." Bakura simply grunted and stared at the ceiling. Tenionia frowned and sighed.

"Bakura?" Bakura turned away.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Tenionia sighed sadly. She lay silently next to him and shut her eyes. Bakura listened as her breath evened out again. When he was sure that she was asleep again, he turned on his side and faced her. He smirked when he saw her sleeping face. He lightly kissed her soft lips.

"There are somethings that I can't let go of, princess." He whispered as he fell back into a deep dark slumber.


End file.
